14 Days of Valentines
by Wiggle34
Summary: The lead up to Valentines day.  Hotch decides to make this valentines day one that she will always remember
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourteen Days of Valentine's**

It was a regular Wednesday morning for the BAU team, busy writing reports. JJ was in her office going over case reports deciding which ones could be dealt with by phone conference and those which they may need to go to or those that didn't fit either of the two criteria. Upstairs, Hotch and Dave were in their respective offices going over paperwork.

Down in the bull pen, Emily, Morgan and Reid were busy chatting away while writing up their reports on their last case, of which they only got back from the day before, when the sight of the door opening caught Morgan's attention. Looking up he watched as a delivery person walked toward them.

"I'm looking for Agent Emily Prentiss," the young man in the blue delivery uniform stated. Emily spun around in her seat.

"That is me," she volunteered as the delivery man passed a clipboard with pen. Quickly she signed her name and then handed it back over. The delivery man handed over the rectangle box, before turning around and departing the BAU.

Emily set the large box on her desk and stared at it. Out of curiosity, Reid and Morgan couldn't help but look also.

"So who's the mystery man?" Morgan asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Morgan move." She pushed him away as she felt him leaning over her. Unknown to the three down below Hotch was watching from the window in his office with a smile on his face.

Emily untied the pretty red ribbon around the box and gently lifted the lid off. Then she gasped in surprise to see her favourite yellow tulip with a note inside the box. She picked up the tulip and sniffed its ultra light fragrance. She placed it back in the box as Morgan snatched up the note.

"Morgan give that back right now," Emily ordered with her hands on her hips.

Morgan moved slightly to the left as she reached for the envelop. "Nope. So who is this mystery man? I can't tell; this note is too vague. All it says is 'Keep the 14th of this month free'. Oh he's making plans for Valentine's day," Morgan teased.

"Who's making plans for Valentine's day, my sugar coated god?" Pen asked as she walked up to the trio.

"Prentiss's mystery man," Morgan supplied with a wide grin.

"Oh God Em, you have a boyfriend and you haven't told me?" Pen squealed as she rushed over to the desk saw the tulip in the box. "Oh he has good taste too, nicely packaged box, single yellow tulip, you know what yellow means don't you?" Emily gave Pen one of her looks, but Pen just chatted on. "Happiness, sunshine, cheerful…oh Em he has it bad for you, so come on spill the beans to your bestie."

All the action commotion drew the attention of Dave who left his office along with JJ to investigate the bullpen.

"My chocolate covered god who does it say it is from on the note?" asks Pen.

"It only has 'Love Me' signed, baby girl," he replied and showed her the note.

Emily chose to ignore them and sat down at her desk with the tulip in her hand. Her eyes shot daggers at the man who was her partner.

From his office, Hotch listened as he watched as JJ and Emily shared a moment.

"Oh Em, that is so beautiful," JJ complimented.

"It is, isn't it?" she remarked, a huge smile was on her face. JJ sat on the edge of her desk.

"I see Morgan has the note, do you know what it says?"

"Only what Morgan has read, but that is ok; I will get it off him soon."

Dave stood for a moment with a smile on his face; then he shook his head before turning around walking back to his office.

"Morgan can I have my note back now?" Emily requested.

"No note yet; we're still trying to work out if we may now this person or not and also we are seeing what the handwriting means. We need to make sure you're not dating some serial killer you know." He replies back his voice all serious.

"Look I can tell you he is no serial killer, and if I know him as well as I do, I total doubt he wrote the note himself. I would say the florist has written it so you won't get anything off it so pass it back now." The now being more forceful than the rest of her sentence to them. Morgan handed over the note, which she then read:

_**Emily**_

_**Please keep the 14th of this month free.**_

_**Love Me xoxo**_

She didn't try to hide the smile as she reread it a few times more. The others didn't miss the look.

Turning back to the task as hand, the rest of the afternoon passed by quickly for her - although Morgan and Pen both tried a number of times to find out who this mystery guy could be but Emily would say nothing.

As Morgan and Reid go to leave her cell phone goes off.

"Prentiss," she greeted into it not even checking to see who is calling her. The sound of her name has Morgan stopping to see if he can over hear what is going on.

"_**Hey you still up for tonight?"**_

"Yes, but you are in serious trouble," she growled under her breath.

"_**Really why?"**_

"As if you don't know why?"

"_**Morgan hanging around is he?"**_

"Yes. He's been bugging me all afternoon." Quickly she pulled her coat on and grabbed her purse.

"_**Maybe I should send you another one tomorrow then?"**_

"Don't you dare do that!" It was more a warning than a threat.

"_**Why not? You seemed to like the one I had sent today."**_

"Yes I did but I don't need them at me all day when I'm trying to do reports, my boss might get a tad grumpy with me and I don't want to piss the boss off."

"_**I think the boss might let you off on this one."**_

"Ha, ha why thank you, anyway I better get home. Will talk to you later."

"_**Cya later sweetheart," **_the voice replied before hanging up. His endearment puts a smile on Emily's face.

"Was that your mystery man?" Morgan tried to pry again.

"None of your business. And if you even think about going to Pen and asking her to track that call, think again because you will have no chance in hell of providing your mother with grandbabies or use it every again got it," she stated firmly, the seriousness of her voice cautioned him not to piss her off.

"I won't I promise." He held up two fingers as his promise.

"Good. Now I have to go home and put my tulip in water and feed Sergio, if you don't mind." Buttoning her coat, she threw her purse strap over her shoulder. Then she turned off the desk lamp and left the rest of the team to stare in surprise.

But as she pushed the button to the lift, as smile was on her face.


	2. 2nd of Feb

_Thank you to everyone who has left reviews for me, and also to those who have put this on their alert list. I would love it if you could find the time to leave a few words after each chapter telling me what you did or didn't like or just to let me kno whow you felt about it. Anyway here is the next chapter back from the beta :) ENJOY_

* * *

><p>Thursday morning 2nd of February arrives and Hotch has arrived at the office early like normal. He places a plan white envelope on Emily's desk and then heads off to his office with a smirk on his face.<p>

Morgan, Reid, and Dave all arrive at the same time 8am, with Emily not too far behind. Morgan passes by Prentiss desk and doesn't notice the envelope that is sitting on it but as soon as she sits down she sees it and goes straight to it she notices how her name has been typed on the envelope and this has her wondering what and who it could be from. She starts to open it when JJ calls them all to the briefing room as they have an urgent case.

"I'll be there in a minute JJ, this looks important; I better read it first," Em says to JJ as JJ walks past her desk to go to Hotch's office to inform him of what is going on. Pen is also arriving having already been informed of the meeting as they were going over details of the case.

Emily finished taking the folder letter out of the envelope, then opens it and starts to read it.

_**To My Beautiful Emily,  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful**_

_**Not only because of the dark brownness of your eyes**_

_**Or the shape of your body**_

_**Not only because of the fullness of your lips**_

_**Or the curl of your eye lashes  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful because you want to be**_

_**You are beautiful because God made you that way**_

_**You are beautiful because in my eyes**_

_**THERE IS NO ONE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful because you have a heart**_

_**And that is a beautiful thing**_

_**You are beautiful because you have a brain**_

_**And that is a beautiful thing**_

_**You are beautiful because you love**_

_**And that is a beautiful thing  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful because God made you that way**_

_**You are beautiful because in my eyes**_

_**THERE IS NO ONE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful because you have confidence**_

_**You are beautiful because you have determination and wit**_

_**You are beautiful because you have goals and you plan to reach them**_

_**You are beautiful because you are always there to lend a helping hand  
><strong>_

_**You are beautiful because you are just You  
><strong>_

_**I didn't write this poem but I did change a few words around to make it match you more. I do hope you like it. Love, Me XOXOXO  
><strong>_

As Emily finished reading the poem she has a tear roll down her face, a tear of happiness and she wipes it away as she gets up to go to the round table for the briefing. She has a smile on her face.

The briefing started but Emily wasn't paying any attention to what is going on. Her brain kept going back going over the poem again in her head. Hotch glanced over at her and noticed her faraway look and the small smile on her face. She may have been facing the board where Garcia was going over the details of the case but she isn't listening.

"Earth to Emily, anyone home?" Garcia asked several times before a hand landing on her shoulder brings her around. Hotch is sitting by Dave on the other side of the table with a smirk on his face while the others try to bring Emily around.

"Sorry Pen, what were you saying?"

"Oh god girl, you have it bad! Did our mystery man send you something else today? Did he and you have a wonderful night together and you are going over every single detail in your lovely little head of yours?" Emily looks at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Pen back to the briefing, please. And my love life stays out of it."

"Whatever you say, but I will find out who this person is. Don't you worry." She says back before getting back to the briefing.

"Ok team, wheels up in twenty minutes," Hotch orders the team. He waits as they gather their items. "Garcia..."

"Already done sir and on your PDA's. Reid has the file version and before you take off I will have the rest of the details ready to go over on the jet," she says as she cuts Hotch off, knowing full well what he is going to ask of her.

Hotch walks off to his office dialling his sister in-law's number. "Hi Jess we've got a case; could you take Jack?" He paused as he waited for her answer. "Of course you can take him to your parents for the weekend. You can leave tonight; I'll ring the school and let them know." He closed his eyes and let out a silent breath. "Jess, I've told you before you can take him anytime you like to visit them and you don't have to ask either. They're his grandparents and they have every right to see each other."

A knock on the door caused him to look up. "Ring once you get there…thanks Jess. See you when we return."

"So Aaron, what did you send her today to have her so badly side tracked?" Dave asked Hotch after he closed his mobile.

"Dave."

"Come on Aaron, you both know full well I know about the two of you and have for some time…so spill what is going on - the tulip yesterday, now something else today," Dave observed. Hotch said nothing in return.

"Come on Aaron you know full well I will get it out of you at some stage so why not save all the hassle and tell me before we leave for Miami?" Dave continued.

"Ok, fine then. I gave her a poem this morning; I left it on her desk to find."

"What, where everyone else could see it? You got to be bloody joking Aaron."

"I left it in a white envelope with her name typed on it so it didn't stand out as something strange; it looked like general mail to the untrained eye."

"You're lucky Morgan didn't notice it or he would be hassling her again. He's still trying to figure out who sent the tulip to her yesterday."

"Yeah well, you better keep your mouth closed on that one," Hotch warned.

"Oh I will. This is too much fun watching what is going on, seeing Emily try to keep the boys away from the topic of her love live."

"I know it's a tad adolescent, but she's never had anyone spoil her on Valentine's, so I'm making this one extra special."

"Does that mean what I think it means Aaron?"

"Maybe, maybe not but Dave we better get moving if we're going to have wheels up on time."

"This isn't the end of it Aaron, mark my words on it." Hotch rolled his eyes back and gave his head a slight side to side shake as he picked up his go bag and went out to meet up with the rest of the team.

Settled on the jet, Hotch's phone buzzed with a text alert. Flipping the phone open, he pressed the button, then smiled as he read the words.

_**Thanks for the poem I loved it**_- It makes his heart swell that she loved it. He types a reply back and then waits until the team is engrossed with their own activities.

Sitting in the aircraft of the plane, Emily is pleased she turned her phone onto vibrate when they got on the jet otherwise she wouldn't be living it down if Garcia had heard it going off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Padraic Husemann is the original writer of the poem. I did change a few words in it but the main context belongs to the original writer.<em>**


	3. 3rd of Feb

Ok Sorry for the delay. There might be mistakes and if so please feel free to let me know I will trya nd get more up ASAP for oyu got a tad behind :) Was hoping to do one a day but hasn't worked out like that.

I do hope you like this update :)

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do for her while we are here?" Dave asks as he finds them alone for a few minutes.<p>

"I have no idea, but I do not like the way some of those officers are looking at our woman though."

"Me either but we both know they can handle themselves."

"I know it's not them I'm worried about it's the offices, you know full well how Morgan gets with his girls as he puts them."

"Yes JJ and Emily are like sisters to him and he treats them that way including being the over protective big brother too much."

"I noticed he's gotten a tad more so since we had to fake Emily's death."

"Yes now this unsub…" Dave quickly changes the subject when he notices someone coming towards them.

It is around dinner time when Dave calls in some take out for them to eat while they work away at more details on the case. As they sit down to eat, the offices of the station watch as the two female's seat between Hotch and Rossi.

"JJ have you seen the way that lot out there look at us?" Emily whispers to JJ as they eat, the boys to busy talking to hear them

"Yes."

"Why did we both decide to wear short skirts and these tops to work this morning?"

"Because we both were bored with the lack of out of town cases and we always know if we both wear something like this we get a case that requires us to go out of town."

"So true JJ, so true. Three weeks of no cases was starting to get boring."

"For you a week in the office with no case is boring."

Later that evening as Hotch lays in bed he starts to think about what he can do for her tomorrow, something that won't scream out that it is from him, this one of course is only for her eyes only but what can he do and how will he go about it, have a case and not being prepared for it has thrown him as he did have the next few days planned out. But this was not part of his plan.

_It is not like she carries a purse with her everywhere she goes so he can't slip something into it. Maybe I could get Dave to help me or JJ to pass something on to her, then that way it won't look like it is from me. Or do I get her something and slip it into her room so she finds it later tomorrow? We have a no personal benefits while on cases, so how do I go about this without it breaking the rules we set in place. Maybe I should get something sent to her, maybe I should get Dave to do the same to JJ that way it might put those google eyes boys of the Miami Field Office to stop steering at the two of the as if they can get into their skirts well it will be pants tomorrow knowing those two. _Hotch thinks to himself as he goes over ideas in his head, he then decides to ring Dave and talk to him about it sometime later they both have come up with a plan of attack, considering that they might be here till the end of the weekend with the way things are going with this profile, it is not just one unsub they are looking for but two

Friday Morning

The team are in the local field office helping them with their case, working on what information they have so far. Hotch has sent the girls out as well as Morgan and Reid to interview the families that are involved hoping they can provide more details.

The other agents in the building were trying all sorts of different tactics to get a chance to speak to the two girls or walk past till Hotch sent them out. For JJ and Emily it was a relief that they no longer had to stay inside the building with the guys flocking around them.

"JJ do we have a big neon sign on our heads saying we're single and desperate?"

"I don't now Em."

"Or is it something to do with being BAU?'

"We work for the FBI BAU unit and we have no life feel free to fuck us anytime." JJ says in some accent which makes the two girls crack up laughing.

"Anyway change of topic here JJ, how are things going between Will and you since the split?"

"Well it's been interesting, it is like we were when we first starting going out."

"Really?"

"Yea, we're more civil to each other, but he is looking for a job so Henry is going to have to go into day-care."

"How do you feel about that one?"

"Well he is three now and it will do him the world of good to mix with children his own age, my only issue is with him working who will look after Henry if he has to work late or do nights and I'm not there to help out."

"It'll work it's self out don't you worry."

"God now you're sounding like Rossi." JJ replies back with

"So how is it living in his big mansion?"

"Big is an instatement, but it was kind of him to let me stay there. It is only fear on Will and Henry to stay where they are it is so familiar to Henry and we were told the less change we can give him over our split the better for him. I'm still getting use to it, the only thing I don't miss is the fighting we did over my job. But anyway has your mystery man sent you anything yet?" JJ decides to change the subject from herself to her best friend, and she watches to see what reaction she will get from her.

"Nothing so far and anyway you know who it is."

"Well going by those two this morning they are up to something, what I'm not sure."

"They will be planning some form of attack on those agents I bet, planning on how to tell them that we are not interested in them, without jumping out and saying it." They pull up to the house that they are going to visit, they both get out and put on their work faces and head off to do their interviews.

It is around one o'clock in the afternoon before Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and JJ return to the Field office. The start debriefing Hotch and Rossi on what they have found, while they doing this they come across a link that connects all the victims together, its nothing major but giving the time frame of when they visited this place to the time they were taken it has to be a factor.

Throughout the day Emily was on alert waiting for when Hotch might do something to show her his love to her, show her what she means to him, waiting for something from him, as later afternoon rolled around she had decided that he can't be doing anything since they are away on a case, following the rules that they had set up a number of months ago to not let their personal feelings show at work, but then again they don't normally get this amount of attention from the field offices at a different location. Of course they are use to it from their own home office, and they can brush it off but here it is something different.

"Excuse me, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau this person would like to see you both." The lady from the front reception says to them as she escorts a gentleman through to them.

"Yes what can we do for you?"

"I have a delivery to make and was asked to make sure I did it in person." He says as he gets them to sign the forms. He then goes into his bag and pulls out two boxes that are nicely gift wrapped and hands one to each of the agents. Each one has their name careful handwritten on the box.

"Thank you." JJ and Emily say at the same time. Some of the other agents are looking at them having noticed and heard what is going on.

"They are dead and I don't care who they are or how famous he is he is in a lot of trouble for this." Comes from JJ

"Who's in a lot of trouble? Oh Emily your mystery man sending you gifts while we're away now too is he, oh and it looks like JJ has someone now? Will trying to get you back now is he?" Comes from Morgan in his cheeky tone of voice. The other agents look on and watch how the three interact.

"I told you Morgan I am not tell you who he is so back off."

"Oh I can't sweetie and you know that not till your big brother has vetted him, made sure he is up to standards that the BAU family has set." JJ has started to open her gift and as she opens it a gasp is heard from her.

"Oh my JJ someone has expensive tastes." Comes from Emily, as she looks at the bracelet that is in the gift box of JJ's

"So Prentiss what's in yours, going to show dear old big brother Morgan what you go given." he says as he wraps both his arms around the two and leads them back to the room that they are using.

"Come on Em, open it up I want to see what you got." Comes from JJ as they enter the room.

"Ok you two leave me in peace please. I will open it when I am ready and not a second sooner." She replies back

"Ok you two what is going on?" Asks Hotch sounding so incident and if he has had nothing to do with why the girls are acting like they are and Morgan bugging Prentiss and JJ about their delivery.

"Well Emily's mystery man knows where she is working right now and JJ has a mystery man as well, as going by that gift there is no way it is from Will." Comes from Morgan sounding more hyped up over what the girls got than the girls themselves.

Thank god Hotch's phone going off leads them all back on to the job at hand. Which Emily is very thankful for.

Several hours later Emily is finally alone and in her room at the hotel when she unwraps and opens the box that she was given that afternoon.

Inside she finds a gold Pandora charm bracelet, with two charms already on it one a heart with her birthstone of an Opal in it and another gold round one with diamonds in it. She picks up her phone and texts Hotch.

It's beautiful but you didn't have too

**Pleasure is all mine, I hope to see you wearing it tomorrow**

I will be but you're in trouble we made an agreement

**I know but Dave wanted to let those other agents know you two were not on the market. Plus it is part of my plan**.

No spoiling me I told you I don't need to be spoiled

**I already told you that answer to that the other night**

Ok I give up then. See you at 8?

**Yep see you then **

Emily sits there and looks at the gift, before going and having a shower and putting on some clean comfortable clothes before putting on the bracelet and heading down to met the rest of the team.


	4. 4th of Feb

The day was spent being more full on and busy they were getting closer to knowing who the unsubs where, but what did go unnoticed by Dave or Hotch was how Morgan was keeping a closer eye on the girls in the team, every chance he got he was asking them about their mystery men in their lives, which of cause was a relief to Dave and Hotch as the other Agents in the building who had been hovering around and checking them out got the idea that they weren't free agents as they had thought but taken agents.

For Hotch Morgan's constant watchful eye meant that if he was going to do anything today then he would be caught out, so he decides to leave it and let the day pass without him sending anything to Emily. But he does tell himself that he will send her a text as some stage during the day when he knows Morgan won't be around to read it.

As late afternoon sits in they get the major lead they need, the one that provides them with the name of their two unsubs. It isn't long before they are at the address of them. As they proceed through the building they come across the latest kidnapped victim who thank god is still alive, but only just. They firnish clearing the house and sadly they only find one of them. The female the one they predicted was the submissive one, the one that follows the leader's orders.

The paramedics enter the building and start working on the victim, fifteen minutes later they transport her to the ambulance and then off to the local hospital, while the local Agents escort the unsub to the local station for questioning, as Hotch and his team go through the house to find anything that might lead them to the where abouts of the male, the dominant unsub.

It takes another four hours before they get another lead, it is now dark but that doesn't stop the BAU team, even though a number of agents from the Miami field office have tried to go home, Hotch has prevented it telling them that time is of the essence and that they need to find this guy now.

"Hotch, Garcia has something for us." Emily says to him as she moves herself, he turns around and this places him right behind her as she puts the phone on speaker.

"Garcia you're on speaker." Emily says, once she has pushed the speaker button on the phone that is on the table. Hotch has a quick look behind him to see if there is anyone there before placing his hand gentle on Emily's back and giving it a gentle rub while Garcia speaks filling them in on more information.

The small jester from Hotch to Emily was something she hadn't expect, but with the way Hotch had been over the last three days she was no longer shocked by anything he did. More interred and surprised by it all. And as he did each little thing just for her without being asked she fell more in love with the man that has always held a candle in her heart from the moment she meet him all those years ago when he worked for her mother.

It was around ten pm before they got to the location and another thirty minutes before they were outside the new address. Ten minutes later they were able to arrest the unsub.

For Hotch and his team it was the end of the road for them. They left the Miami field office and the Miami PD to close up the case. They of course would send through their reports on what happened.

As it was after midnight Hotch told the team to get a few hours sleep and to mee on the plane at 6am for wheels up. This woudl give them a good four hours sleep before returning home to there lives. And for Hotch the chance to talk to Emily with out Morgan hovering around


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday the 5th

Having arrived back at his apartment in DC, Hotch is not surprised to see Emily parking behind his car.

"You stalking me are you?" He asks her with a smile on his face.

"Nope." Emily says as they walk in his apartment building.

"So when is Jack due back tonight?" Emily says as if seeing Jack is not that unusual for her.

"Jess asked for him to stay with her as they are leaving late from her parents place."

"Has he been enjoying himself?" Emily says as she walks into Hotch's apartment punching in the security code for his alarm

"He said so but he did miss you saying goodnight to him." Hotch says as he closes and locks the door behind them. Ever since Foyet's attack on him he has been that little bit extra careful with his security. Which for Emily isn't an issue; even now with Doyle dead and buried and has been for some time she still can't get out of the habit of being extra careful.

"Really?" Emily asks a tad surprised by Jack saying that to Hotch."

"Yes Em really." She stands there in shock over this.

"Emily you ok?"

"Um yea I think so. I can't believe Jack said that to you, he's never been worried about it before when we've been on a case?" Hotch goes up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Well he did ask me the other day if he was allowed to love you as much as he loved his mummy." His soft voice is heard by Emily, as he then places a kiss on her forehead, she then leans into him. Enjoy the feel of his arms around her.

"What did you say to him?" he voice breaking as she says this. Aaron can hear the emotion in her words.

"I told him that he was most certainly allowed to love you as much as he loved her."

"Aaron I don't want to replace Hayley, she his mother."

"And he knows that sweetheart but it doesn't mean he can't love you as much as he loved her." She says nothing in reply so he goes on speaking.

"You do such a great job with him Em. You let him talk about his mother, you even bring her up and at Christmas time making those decorations for the tree the ones that had photos of Hayley with Jake and even me. You will never replace Hayley Em, but you are doing a great job in helping me remind Jake who is mother is, you helping me keep those promises Hayley asked of me. To remind Jack of who is mother was and to show him love and that I am not always about work." He says as he holds her close to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Who else better than to be a mother figure for Jack, someone who has no issues bringing up his mother, someone who we all loved. There is no way that Jack will ever forget Hayley with you around. And Hayley would be honoured to see what you are doing to make sure our boy would always know who she was and what love is."

They stand there for a few more minutes before Hotch speaks again.

"Come on let's go to bed and get some more sleep unless you are hungry?" He decides to change the subject. Emily's stomach gives Aaron the answer to his question

"Right food it is then." He says with a smile as he untangles himself from Emily and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast they both decide to curl up on the couch, Emily lying over Aaron as he also has laid down on the couch. As they watch the movie he runs his fingers through her hair the jester being some natural for them both and also soothing to each other.

"Emily how would you feel about living together?" he asks her as the movie starts to role its ends credits.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well yes I am but I know what you are like and you like to have control over decisions in your life that are major ones, so instead of asking you to move in with me, I'm asking you how you would feel about us living together in the same place? So that if you aren't ready for you don't have to feel bad about saying."

This leaves Emily shocked. The fact he realises she likes to have control over major decisions in her life and instead of asking her to move in, he wont's to know how she would feel about it giving her a way of saying no without it hurting either of their feelings. This makes her smile.

"WOW, thanks for thinking of me like that Aaron." She says to him as he keeps on gentle running his hand through her hair.

"So how do you feel on the topic of living together?"

"Well I can't see there being an issue with it but which apartment do you want to live in?"

"That depends on you? We can either live here or at your one for now and later on find something better fitted to our joint needs." He replies back with.

"Well what about Jack?"

"He's been asking me for a few weeks if you could live with us."

"Ar so Jack is behind this is he?"

"No way I had been thinking about it but was worried how you might take it that is why I have been asking you to stay more often than we normally do. Trying to gauge how you would feel spending more time with use together as a family. Oh and whether you could handle being around me so much."

"I thought there was a motive behind it. I wanted to ask but decided to wait and see what was up. Anyway should we get an afternoon nap then go out for dinner and get some stuff from my place?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aaron says as they both get up from the couch and head to the bedroom to get some more sleep before going out later. He knows from the way she has answered that she is happy to move in with him. And he is please he asked her in a way that gave her the control over the situation, the idea and allowed her an out that wouldn't disappoint either of them.

They have a nice dinner together before they go around to her apartment and she backs a bag full of gear she will need at his place including work outfits. They decide to move into his place to save jack from moving again. They also decided to put her stuff that she doesn't need at his apartment into storage till they move to another place.

It may not have been anything overly romantic done today, but being with each other was enough. For Emily him asking her to move in was something she had been thinking about. Somehow yet again both of them had been on the same wave link without even saying it to each other. Of course after a stressful case relaxing with each other helps them distress and relax.


	6. 6th of Feb

**_Since I was unable to load up a chapter last night due to issues I was having with the site you are getting a second one today. I hope to catch up and then have one a day till Valentines day. There will be a bit of JJ and Dave as well through this as I seem to not be able to help myself and add them into the mix :)_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me some feedback it is great to get. :) I do hope you enjoy this update :)_**

* * *

><p>Monday morning arrive far too quickly for the couple. They got up and ready for work, Hotch as per normal headed off before Emily to arrive at the BAU before her.<p>

It's mid-morning as Emily sits at her desk in the BAU working on her report from their case in Miami her mind went back to the feeling she had of waking up beside Hotch, and how she will be doing it everyday from now on, a smile breaks out over her face. For someone who isn't use to trusting people so much and has not had a true romantic relationship since Doyle the feeling she got this morning, the feeling of contentment and safeness was overwhelming. It wasn't like she hadn't slept with him before and stayed over because she had so a number of times since getting back from Paris and more so since Beth. Yes Beth, if it wasn't for her she doesn't think either of them would have told the other how they felt. Of course if it wasn't for her having a bad day and Hotch saying to her that he was there for her to talk to that she opened up to him and as he comforted her that faithful day, it was when his arms were around her in the privacy of the jet did she take note of the feelings running through her, feelings coming from his touch. Then he kissed the top of her head as he spoke softly to her to calm her down. He quickly sent a text to JJ and told her to hold off arriving with the others that him and Prentiss where talking and needed privacy that only the jet could offer right now.

She is so pleased now that she told him that she was having a bad day that day otherwise they would not be where they are today.

She keeps on dreaming with a smile on her face, which when Morgan passes her desk he notices her day dreaming.

"Prentiss?" He asks her as she is steering away at nothing.

"Emily, you ok?" He asks her as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine." She says as she starts to read her report.

"I know you're ok, but you spaced out there and had this 'the cat got the canary' smile on your face." She says nothing.

"So you never told me how your new man found you were in Miami?"

"That is because it is none of your business Morgan."

"Come on Prentiss you get sent a single yellow tulip, then you receive a gift of some sort while in Miami, I just want to know who he is so I can make sure it he suitable to your needs." He says to her and she can't but help and laugh at him.

"Oh Morgan my dear friend you don't have to worry there he is total up to and if not exceeding my needs oh and expectations on more than one level." She says to him deciding to play him at his own came. He sits there shaking his head.

"Ok I didn't need to know that much thank you."

"You asked Morgan so you got." She says as she gets up and heads off to make herself a cup of tea.

Morgan follows a few seconds later.

"Look Emily I just want to make sure this guy knows what he is in for regarding our job and that he doesn't break your heart when it all gets too much for him. It is hard for people outside our job to understand the hours we have to put in and the time away. I would hate for you to get hurt. That is all." He says to her his voice soft and caring and for Emily it is nice to know that the team look out for her and care for her like they do after everything she put them through with her fake death.

"Thanks for caring about me Morgan but I can say without a doubt that my job doesn't worry him at all, he also spends a fear amount of time away too for his job; so we both understand what it is like for the other with traveling." She says as she places a hand on his shoulder then heads back to her desk to finish off her report.

Just after lunch they got interrupted by a conference call regarding a case in L.A the spent the next three hours on the phone to the L.A office helping them out with different aspects to their case. It is around 3.30 when a delivery arrives.

Morgan of course thinks it is for Emily.

"Prentiss another delivery for you is it?" He asks when they see the same delivery guy from last week walking towards them.

"It better not be or someone will be in a lot of trouble." She replies giving a quick look at Hotch who shakes his head at her.

"I'm looking for Agent Jareau." He doesn't total get the surname right but it is close enough.

"You mean Jareau and that is me." JJ says as she signs and takes the bunch of mixed wildflowers from the delivery guy who quickly lives the room. She doesn't even bother to turn and look at the rest of the group before walking out of the room and towards her desk with Emily hot on her heels.

"Well looks like the ladies of the team have mystery men in their lives does anyone know who they are?" Asks Morgan and Hotch give him a serious look which Morgan knows straight away means drop the subject."

"JJ" Emily says once they get to her desk and are out of earshot of the guys.

"Now I thought Hotch was the only one doing this whole lets be romantic and throw surprises. Now you're getting it too." Emily says as she watches JJ take the note out of the envelope and starts to read it. JJ smiles.

"Nice to see you smiling after everything with Will."

"It's nice to be smiling again. Not that I didn't love Will or anything but he was right the job tore us apart. He's a great father to Henry."

"So is it from who I think it is from?"

"Sure is." JJ says and they both sit their smiling.

"So what has had you smiling all day?"

"What do you mean?"

"That smile you've had on your face all day. That smile that tells me that you overly happy about something or someone. What did he do? Oh no I don't think I won't to know not after last time I asked that question." JJ Says shaking her head and they both end up cracking up laughing over what happened last time Emily spoke about what her and Hotch had done that had her smiling all day.

"Prentiss, Jareau back to work please." Hotch says as he walks towards his office. Emily pulls out her mobile.

**He asked me to move in and I agreed**. Is sent to JJ, as her phone goes off and she reads it she squeals which of cause gets the whole rooms attention. JJ gets up and runs over and hugs Emily which is witness by all of them and Rossi can't help but turn around and walk towards Hotch's office instead of going to his desk in his office.

Rossi shuts the door as he enters Aaron's office.

"Ok what did you do that has Emily smiling all day and JJ squealing?"

"Dave why don't you explain why you have sent JJ flowers to the office?" Aaron comes straight back with as he sits down and opens a file.

"Aaron come on spill, the team know JJ is living at my place since she split with Will."

"Yes but they all don't know that since the day you saw her you have had a thing for her."

"Ok Aaron you got me on that one so Emily?" He asks again and Aaron tells him about the day before and how they are now living together. Dave is happy for him well for both of them.


	7. 7th and 8th of Feb

Tuesday arrives for the whole team with an urgent case that sends them off to San Antonio, Texas.

When they arrive in San Antonio they are taken to the local prescient and are provide with all the information they have on the case.

Two bodies have been found. Not yet identified. Hotch quickly gets Garcia to run the DNA profile through her data base to see if they can any matches. Sadly they can't get fingerprints from the victims as their fingers have been burned; teeth are missing from their mouths. Their only real hope of getting the true identity of the victims is via DNA.

By late afternoon they have a match on one body. It was of a missing nineteen year old boy. During the afternoon they found more things in common with the bodies, not just the dumb site.

Once they got the name of the first victim Hotch sent Morgan and Reid off to talk to his family and as it was late Hotch knew he could have dinner with Emily without causing too much of a stir. He asked JJ and Rossi what they wonted and he ordered in Chinese for the four of them and some extra for Morgan and Reid.

An office brings in their order to the room that they have. They push some of the files aside and take out the food and start eating.

Hotch sits down beside Emily but not to close just in case an officer comes in, Rossi and JJ does the same of the course the girls are side by side as well.

As they are eating Thy have photos of the crime senses out in front of them looking at them hoping something might come up as they are talking in general about what is going on with each other and also Rossi and JJ being pleased the two have taken that next step in their relationship.

While they are eating and talking Hotch moves his hand so it is resting on Emily's knee, he gentle caresses her knee as they are talking. Once their meal is finished they get back to working on the case, it wasn't long later when Morgan and Reid enter with more information, and Morgan notices Emily is on the phone and what looks like Hotch's phone. He semi listens in and catches her saying "goodnight" and "I love you" to whoever it is, before saying "goodbye and see you when I get home." She doesn't say any names or anything and when she hangs up she notices Morgan looking at her.

"No Morgan you're not finding out who it is." She says before sitting down. JJ Gives Emily a smile before Hotch asks for Morgan to go over what they got.

Hotch's phone then goes off and Morgan notices that he has a different looking phone to the one he had on their last case. As he is talking he says the name Jack and they all know it is his son he is talking to.

"Ok why have you two got different phones?" Morgan asks as he points to Emily and Hotch.

"Present from my in-law's." Hotch says to them, even though in truth he had to change because his old phone and Emily's phone were too much alike neither one wanted to accidently pick up the others phone.

"Prentiss?" Morgan asks again.

"I sort of dropped mine and it is now broken, Hotch loaned me his old one since it was a company issued phone and plus I didn't have time this morning to go sort out getting issued with a new one." She plays off the whole thing as if it really happened, while Rossi rolls his eyes into the back of his head. _Yea right my foot, hers didn't break, and that one is not from his in-laws, they just need different looking phones now they live together._ Rossi thinks to himself.

It ended up being a late night for them all.

The following morning the team arrive early after Hotch received a phone call from Garcia with information on their second victim. She also was a missing child. They start to work background on both finding places they may have been, anyone they may both know. JJ and Reid head off to interview the parents to get anything they can do to help.

The day goes by quickly and they find a pattern. The two were last seen in the same area as each other, when they search the missing data base they find eight more taken from the same area. They start getting the families in to interview them. To see if there was any link between all the missing people. They also find that the age ranged from eighteen to twenty; all had decided to take a break from study their current studies or before starting their studies.

This helps them with the profile of the unsub.

By late afternoon they have more information to go on from the families and as Garcia is doing her magic at her end she also comes up with something in common with all the suspected victims.

Though come eleven o'clock that night they still have no idea who is behind it all.

All they have is 2 dead, 8 missing, all last seen in the same area, all at some stage went to the same travel agency, and also all talked to the same career adviser that travelled around the school in the area, and then the mall, they all visited the mall the day they disappeared. That was the only thing that was common before they were taken; the others were weeks, days, and months before going missing. The Mall was the only thing that they all visited the day they went missing.

The reports back show that they were feed, and given water. They were cared for in away, but they did die from the internal injuries they suffered. The female showed signs of sexual activity before her death.

For Emily that night she struggled to go to sleep around 1am she texted Hotch and told him she was coming to his room. She need someone to hold her, she was having another bad day, well night. His door is already ajar when she gets there she lets herself in and shuts it behind her before crawling into bed with Hotch and snuggling up to him he wraps his arms around her and she lets the tears fall, he gentle rubs her back providing words of comfort before they both drift off to sleep. Wrapped up in each other's arms.


	8. 9th and 10th of Feb

Hotch's alarm goes off ten minutes earlier than planned, this giving Emily a chance to get back to her room before the others wake. They quickly share a passionate kiss before she goes back to her room and has a shower, applies her makeup and gets dressed.

Not long later they are all down in the lobby gathering before leaving to go and work more on the case.

"So any fresh ideas?" Hotch asks once they enter the room. Reid rattles off some stuff and the one of the local officers also chips in some ideas, but what doesn't go by unnoticed by Morgan, Rossi and Hotch is how he can't but help himself and keeps on looking at the girls. Emily and JJ don't aren't even bothered by it. They both know that with Morgan around and the other two there is no way he will get to doing anything inappropriate.

It is around mid-morning when another phone another body has been found of one of the missing teenagers that they had put on the list.

"Officer Jones, just so you know JJ and Prentiss they have partners back home." Morgan says on the way to the crime scene with Reid and Rossi.

"Really?"

"Yes Really, Agent Jareau lives with me and we have a little boy." Comes from Rossi not sounding at all jealous or over bearing but the tone is enough to tell the young man that it is true and to drop the subject. As the whole team knows about JJ living with Rossi it comes as no surprise to Morgan and Reid so when the officer looks at them he sees no looks of shock or surprise on their faces. Henry like Jack is classed as family, no matter what so Rossi calling Henry his also did unsettle the other two males.

"What about the other one who does she live with then?" he asks

"That is still mystery to us who the guy is but she is happy." Rossi smirks at what Morgan has said and Morgan sees it this time.

"Rossi you know who it is don't you."

"No I don't"

"Oh yes you do, I can tell Rossi we are profilers it is hard to keep this sort of thing secret around us."

"Ok yes I do know who he is and no I won't be saying a damn thing about who he is or what he does to any of you until she is ready to tell you lot."

"She's properly worried about Hotch's reaction to her having someone special in her life."

"True he should have made his move months ago. It hurt her when he started dating Beth." Morgan says.

"We're here now." The officer says and they stop their conversation and get straight back to work. The officer watches on as the three work and is surprised at how well they work as a team and can go form talking personally about each other and then switch back to professionals with the flick of a switch.

Several hours later back at the precinct

They work away with all the new evidence that they have collected from the new dumb site, Garcia gives them information on this body which is quickly ID thanks to still having all of their teeth and their finger prints already being in the system. This victim was only 17.

The officer that was looking the girls up that morning watches on with a new found interest for how the team works together. He watches as JJ and Rossi often share a small touch between each other ones that either go unnoticed by the team they work with or ones that they don't bother to worry about. He also notices how Hotch and Emily always sit side by side at the table.

"What are you watching?" One of the other officers in the local team asks his fellow officer

"I'm watching how this team works so well together. We could learn so much off these guys. Look at how relaxed they are with each other, how they run ideas past one another without putting them down, they accept all ideas weather right or wrong. This is how we need this office to be working we're have a much better and quicker solve rate if we did. We all could learn from these guys.

"Nar you're just saying that because you got the hot's for the two ladies in there."

"Yes I do but they both taken so they are a no go zone." He says the two keep talking and while they are talking Jones all of a sudden gets an idea and then runs it past the BAU team.

Once he runs the idea past them he is surprised when Rossi agrees with him and then Morgan all so thinks it is a good idea, so they run with it.

Morgan rings Garcia who starts the search for them.

Two hours later she has a short list another twenty minutes later they have a name and address.

Thirty minutes later they are surrounding the building the unsub is in. Another thirty minutes later they have their unsub under arrest and the other seven suspected victims of the unsub are found, some are in a bad way, others are not so bad. All are taken off to the hospital. For Emily as she walks through the building the smell of dried blood, fresh blood, broken bits of wood, weapons and the darkness of the cellar brings flashbacks to the day when she came face to face with Doyle and they had it out in the warehouse, the same warehouse where her team mates, mainly Morgan watches as she nearly died.

Somewhere else within the house Hotch is talking to one of the officers when he gets this feeling that Emily needs him he excuses himself as he goes down into the cellar and finds her trying to breathe. He walks up to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Breath sweetie." He says softly in her ear. She tries but is struggling to do it.

"Breathe in slowly, relax, and then breathe out slowly." He says as she struggles to follow, he repeats this several times and she finally after a few attempts starts to get some control on her breathing again. The whole time his hand is moving up and down her back softly.

"That's it sweetie nice and even, steady breaths." He says as he turns her and leads her out of the place, as he looks around he can see what set her off. He takes her out of the building and over towards the FBI issued vehicle.

"Flash back?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer to this he wants to hear it from her too.

"Yes. I'll be right now though. Thanks for what you did down there Aaron." She quietly says the last part.

"Anytime sweetheart. Now why don't you go help Morgan?" HE says as they both head off to finish helping out. Normally they wouldn't but the team has asked for their help to make sure they can get the best outcome possible for all they don't want any mistakes with this, plus they want to learn how to do things the FBI way too.

Nine o'clock that night the team are boarding the jet to head home, much to the relief of all involved. It doesn't surprise anyone when JJ sits down beside Rossi on the Jet, Hotch sits across from them, Morgan and Reid take another setoff seats while Emily spreads out on the couch seating closing her eyes after take-off. Hotch pulls out paperwork and starts working on it, while JJ falls asleep leaning against Rossi.

Before the team know it they have landed back in DC they all head home, Hotch telling them all to come in at ten instead of their normal time.

The next day everyone arrives early even though Hotch has told them to come in later, when they get there, they notice the absent of their Unit Chef. When Rossi goes into his office he doesn't see Aaron's briefcase beside the desk and this is strange, then his phone goes off alerting him to a text message. He reads it then smiles sending a reply back to the person before walking to his own office.

The day is busy for all of them even with the late start they still have work to do, cases to review, reports to write up. They are all still there par JJ who left at four to go get Henry. It was the weekend and since they all had it off Will was total fine with her taking Henry for the weekend.

For Emily she wanted to know what Hotch was planning she could tell he was up to something but what she had no idea.

It is after five when someone enters the BAU.

"Can I help you?" Reid asks

"Yes I'm looking for Agent Prentiss." The person says and they team noticed it is another delivery guy.

"That is me." Emily says as she comes from the kitchen area and walks to the delivery guy.

"I have a delivery for you, can you please sign here?" he asks and she does as she is told.

"Excuse me how did you know we would still be here at this hour?"

"I rang on my way here and asked if you were still in the office, the front security guy said that you were, and confirmed that you were still here when I arrived." He says as he hands over the box and then turns and leaves. Emily does say thank you to the person.

She heads to her desk looking at the Cream box, with three different shades of purple ribbons around it. She sits down not sure what could be in it. It is too small to have flowers, but too big to hold jewellery. She is puzzled but also intrigued by it. She goes ot get up to open it at home.

"Were you going girl." Penelope says to Emily.

"Home to open this." She says as she shows Penelope her wrapped box.

"Hell no you're opening it here and now my dear friend." They steer at each other. "Or I go hacking your phone calls, text messages and alike and find out who this mystery guy is."

"Ok fine then." She replies before sitting back down and gently undoing the ribbons on the box. She ever so carefully lifts the lid off as Morgan and Penelope watch on.

Once the lid is off there is a note ever so beautiful hand written.

_Emily my love, _

_Inside this gift box you will find two items._

_First one is a gift voucher for you to go purchase yourself a stunning, elegant dress, yes I said dress for our date on the 14__th__. Not that I don't love the dresses you do own, but this night needs something new, something elegant, something that will make you feel stunning when you wear it. And you can take the girls as you call them with you when you go shopping._

_The second item once you see it you will know what it means. _

_With all my love XOXO_

Emily puts down the note and then looks inside the box.

Of course the first item is the gift voucher but there is no amount written on it. Then she notices a note attached with a paper clip.

_Don't worry about the cost or value I already have it sorted with the manger. Buy whatever you want from the shop._

She shakes her head and places it down then she looks at the next item, a folded bit of paper, she picks it up and opens it. _**I'm home this weekend**_. Is all it says which puzzles Morgan and Penelope.

_Your go bag is in the boot of your car, go and enjoy your weekend. I'll be waiting for you when you return_.

Is written a little further down. She gets up and leaves taking the items with her. Once in the elevator she rings Hotch.

"Hotchner." he says as he is still at work, in his office having witness what happened.

"Thank you." She mangers to get out before the tears start to fall.

"I hope they're tears of happiness?"

"They are. How did you know he would be home?"

"I have my ways. Go enjoy yourself with Declan."

"I will, tell Jack I love him and I will see you both on Sunday."

"Will do sweetie. Anyway I must go I love you." He says into the phone and Morgan hears that as he gets to the door. Not knowing that Hotch is on the phone to Emily, he thinks he is talking to Beth.

"I love you two, see you both Sunday."

"See you Sunday." They hang up and Morgan walks off thinking to himself hoping that Hotch won't react bad when he finds out that Emily has a man in her life. One that is not a work colleague. They all know what he can be like with men around her more so when she gets involved with any of them.

"Morgan that note had go bag?"

"Yea so?" he says not picking up straight away to what Penelope is meaning

"You guys are the only ones who call them go bags."

"Maybe they've been together for a while and he knows what she calls it." He says

"I don't know my goddess, Kevin doesn't call my go bag a go bag it's my travel bag to him, or my emergency bag." They two talk so more. Morgan is not too worried that Prentiss mystery man referred to her go bag, as her go bag. If he cares for her a much as Emily says he does then he will call it whatever it is she refers to it as.


	9. 11th and 12th of Feb

**Hi all sorry for the delay in getting an update done on this story, btu have been busy dealing with a sick child so the writing had to take a back burner. I do hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>While Emily was away spending the weekend with Declan. Hotch spent this time organising the last two days of surprises for Emily.<p>

For Penelope the use of Go Bag had started her thinking about this mystery man of Emily's more. She started to think that maybe Emily was putting this all on just so they don't think she is still hurting over Hotch being with Beth. A way to maybe show she can have a serious relationship with someone if she wanted too. Unknown to Penelope was that JJ and Rossi knew who Emily's mystery man was.

For JJ and Rossi they spent the weekend with Henry. JJ wouldn't let him out of her sight much over as she had been missing him. Rossi rang Will and spoke to him about how he would feel if he hired a nanny for Henry. He didn't want to offend either of them or think they couldn't sort it out, but he did think it would help solve those issues they had over Henry and care when Will did nights and JJ was not free because she was out of town on a case. He was even happy to let them chose who it was; he just wanted to make things a little less stressful for both of them.

"JJ I know you may not like this idea but what are your thoughts about hiring a nanny?" Rossi asks on Sunday over lunch. She sits there and looks at him.

"Rossi you know I can't afford a nanny and neither can Will."

"Well I'm happy to pay for the nanny, if it means you're not stressing out over who will care for Henry when yourself and Will can't due to your jobs." She says nothing in reply. "You two would pick them out all I would be is the person paying them. You both deserve to be happy Jen and you two are getting on so well now par Friday night when you two had the argument over who would look after him."

"I can't do that; I can't accept your money."

"Jenifer you know how I feel about you and Henry. It is the least I can do for you both. I even spoke to Will about it explain to him all it was, was money that everything else to do with the nanny was up to you two and if you like I will happily sign an agreement stating that fact."

"But what if this goes south like every other one of your relationships."

"Then I will still keep paying till it wasn't needed anymore." There is silence in the house again.

"So how do you think the other are going to react when they find out Hotch is Emily's mystery man?" JJ asks deciding to change the subject.

"Shocked Morgan still thinks he's with Beth, same as Reid. Not sure how Penelope will react." The two kept on talking. About the team, Hotch Emily and they do end up back on the topic of Henry and a nanny, Rossi tells JJ to think about and talk to Will before saying yes or no.

Sunday arrives with Emily getting home just before Jacks bedtime. He was so excited to see her and be able to say goodnight in person and not over the phone. For Emily she had a lovely time away with Declan it gave her time to think about the future, one she wants with Aaron.

Later on that night in bed

"I missed you while I was away." Emily says as the two are snuggled up in bed together.

"We did also." He replies as he places a kiss on the top of her head.

"So where are we going on Tuesday?" she asks and Aarons ays nothing

"Come on you need to tell me so tomorrow afternoon when I go dress shopping I know what style of dress to buy."

"Nope not telling you. All you need to know is that you need to wear a dress and look beautiful." He says before side tracking her with his lips under her ear, hitting her pulse spot and then trailing small kisses down her shoulder and collar bone, before working his way back up and to her lips, kissing her passionately.

As Aaron runs his tongue over her bottom lip, Emily opens her mouth and their tongues start to duel and explore each other's mouths. Before long they are both out of their clothes and enjoying a more intermit dance with each other, enjoying the pleasures they both can give to each other. Once both had been sedated by their love making sessions they lay their together holding each other close before drifting off to sleep.


	10. 13th of Feb

Monday the 13th February

The day dawned wet and cold.

While Emily was in the shower Hotch got breakfast cooking for all three occupants of the apartment. Jack was pleased when he arrived at the kitchen table to see scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast.

An hour later Emily was dropping Jack off at school along with some forms that Aaron and herself needed to fill out regarding a trip that Jack was taking and also the change of address for Emily now that she was living with both Hotchner boys.

Later that morning at the BAU

"Ok everyone I have been informed by Strauss that we are on stand down till the weekend. Emily your request for JJ, Penelope and herself to leave early today has been granted. You all finish at lunch." Hotch says to his team and there is a collective amount of different sounds coming from the group. JJ and Emily just sit there looking at Hotch and Dave. They stay sitting like that as Penelope, Reid and Morgan all leave the conference room and head off to do paperwork.

"How much did you pay her to get use the next few days off?" Emily asks Hotch.

"Nothing."

"Come on Aaron you must have done something?" Dave asks.

"All I said was how we had had a couple of tough cases over the last ten days and a few days of downtime would be good for the team and she agreed." JJ and Emily didn't total believe him but they decided they would get up and go do some paperwork.

"Ok Aaron what did you do to get us some time off?" Dave asks once the girls were out of the room.

"Nothing why does everyone think I did something?" he says

"Well for starters I know you are up to something and so does Emily I can tell. So spill." Dave says trying to get the information out of Aaron who ignores him and walks out of the room. As Aaron walks to his desk Dave is hot on his tail and Morgan over hears a comment made by Dave.

"So how is Jack handling the two of you living together?" Of course Dave knows who he is talking about to Aaron but Morgan doesn't.

"He loves having her around all the time and so do I, but Dave we're at work so can we not talk about my love life please."

"Only if you tell me if you're going to pop the question?" Dave says as they walk into Hotch's office closing the door behind him.

"Dave why not shout it to the whole BAU team why don't you I don't need her hearing about this beforehand." He says crossly to him.

"Hey Morgan still thinks your with Beth same as Reid. Only JJ and I know the real person you are with, and who she is with. But the phones come on Aaron you could have thought of up a better reason for having new ones." Hotch just sits there looking at this friend. The two keep talking.

While down in the ball pen area of the BAU.

"Hey did you guys know that Hotch is living with Beth." Morgan says to Reid and Emily over hears this. Reid says nothing a he thinks.

"Well it isn't uncommon after a period of time for two people to start to live together. Most couples now days start to live together after around the six month mark, when in older times it didn't happen till marriage…" He goes on

"Reid." Morgan says interrupting him

"JJ did you know about Hotchs living arrangements?"

"Yep sure did." She says as if it isn't that big a deal. As she keeps her face down reading her report.

"Does Emily know?"

"Does Emily know what?"

"That Beth is living with Hotch." Emily keeps her game face on, and luckily she is saved from having to answer it when a delivery man turns up. Yes a man I know.

"Agent Prentiss?"

"That is me, what can I do for you?"

"Can you sign this for me please?" He asks so nice and kindly. She takes the clip board that is offered and signs it as she hands it back she is given a box, a sealed box. The delivery man walks away as Emily heads back to her desk.

"He's a dead man if this is from him." She says under her breath.

"Come on Em you wouldn't would you?"

"He's up to something I know it and I have a funny feeling I know what it is too."

"He's not is he?" JJ asks and the boys are left wondering what is going on and what they are talking about. Of course Penelope happens to walk in at the same time.

"I think he is." Emily says as she starts to untie the ribbon that is around the box, she opens it up and what she finds shocks her.

"He's in for it now." She says as she look at the six yellow tulips that are sitting in the box, with tissues paper around them, and the bottom of the steams with bags around them, making sure they stay their best.

"It will have to wait till after we go dress shopping my dear." Penelope says eyeing up the box of tulips. "God I wish Kevin would do something like this for me." Which of course Morgan hears.

"Emily are we ever going to find out who this mystery man is of yours, or is it someone you made up and have JJ here playing along."

"Oh god, he's no made up person Morgan. I've meet him, he is up to BAU standards don't you worry." She says as they three ladies head off.

Since it was lunch time Aaron worked through so that he could leave early to finish putting the finial touches to his plans for tomorrow. He even ropes Dave into helping him out with said plans.


	11. Valentine's Day

_**Ok here we all go the next chapter. Sorry for the delay it took some writing ot get it how I liked. it is also a long chapter but I do hope you like it. Not sure if I will do a next chapter or not. What do you guys think?**_

_**Anyway enjoy :)** _

* * *

><p>As Emily woke from a peaceful night sleep, her nose started to pick up the aroma of pancakes. She couldn't help but smile. As she stretches out in bed and goes to get out the door opens and in walks Aaron and Jack, both with huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"Morning." Emily says to both of them, as Jack climb on the bed and snuggled in beside Emily. Hotch walked around the bed and places the tray on her lap, then places a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"Morning beautiful." He says once they part. She smiles then starts to dig into her breakfast.

"You know you didn't have to do this." She says. She loves the fact Jack and him have brought her breakfast in bed.

"I know but its Valentine's Day and Jack agreed with me that you deserve to have breakfast in bed."

"Ok what are you two up too." She says trying to sound serious but the look the boys give her she ends up laughing at them as Hotch gets his suit and tie out of the wardrobe to start getting dressed for work.

"Emily." Jack says as he moves from her side to be able to look at her face.

"Yes Jack?" she replies as she places a kiss on the top of his head.

"Can I ask you a very important question?"

"Of course you can sweetie what is it?" Jack looks at his dad and then back at Emily.

"Promise not to get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Cause one of my friends at school said their step-mom got mad when he asked her what I'm going to ask you." He says looking down at his hand as he fiddles with them.

"Oh Jack honey, it would take a lot for me to get mad at you." She says as she ruffs his hair. "Why don't you ask me what it is you want to ask me?"

"Ok" he quietly says. There are a few moments of silence before he speaks again "Can I call you mommy?" He asks before quickly looking down at his hands not wanting to see her looking cross. Emily is shocked and looks at Aaron who doesn't look at all surprised by what Jack has asked. She moves the tray of food to the side table, and reaches out for Jack.

"Jack honey I'm not your mommy." She says as tries to get him to look at her "So why do you want to call me that?" she asks keeping her voice even, though inside she feels honoured that he wants to call her that but she also feels that she has no right to be called that by him. Hayley was his mother.

"You love me like my real mommy did." He says as a tear falls down Jack face.

"Come here honey." She says as she wraps her arms around him pulling him to her chest.

"You let me talk about mommy; you let us have pictures of mommy. You make not miss mommy so much when you are here. I love you as much as I love mommy and daddy." He says into her chest in-between sobs. She sits there holding on to him tightly.

"He's right you know Em, you treat him like he is your own flesh and blood, and you don't have issues with Hayley being spoken in this house more so you embrace the fact she was part of Jack and mines life. I don't mind if he wants to call you mommy." Aaron says as he walks over and sits down beside the two placing a kiss on Jacks head, and one on Emily's lips. When Aaron looks into Emily's eye she sees the fear, but also the honour that Jack would think this.

"Aaron I don't want to replace Hayley she was his mother. Not me."

"Em, Hayley would be honoured with what you have done and she would be looking down right now pleased someone was looking after her son as well as you do. Think about ok." Aaron says as he runs a hand down the side of Emily's face.

"Ok I will think about. Jack honey I will think about it and give you an answer when you get home from school ok?"

"Ok" he says. Happy that he isn't in trouble for asking her, but a tad sad that he didn't get an answer right then and there. He gets off the bed and runs off to finish getting dressed for school.

"Now don't forget we going out for dinner tonight Em."

"Nope I hadn't forgotten. I got the dress yesterday it's in the wardrobe ready for tonight."

"Good our table is booked for seven. Jessica is going to have Jack for the night she said she would pick him up at six and take him out for dinner." He says as he stands in front of the mirror and does up his tie as Emily turns the shower on and gets her work clothes sorted and placed on the bed for when she comes out of the shower.

"I have to go now sweetie. See you at work." Aaron says as he gives Emily one last kiss before leaving the bedroom. He calls out for Jack and before long Emily is alone in the apartment. She gets into the shower and allows the hot water to wash over her.

"Hayley what do you think about Jack calling me mommy. I don't want to treat on anyone's toes. He's your son, you're his mother. What do I do?" Emily says to the shower room. Hoping to get some sort of sign from Hayley to know if it is ok for Jack to call her mommy like he wants too.

Ten minutes later Emily is hoping out of the shower she dries herself down and heads back to the bedroom where she notices something on the bed that she was sure wasn't there before her shower. She goes and picks it up and it is a homemade card saying Happy Valentine's Day on the front. She smiles at this and then goes and opens it up.

To Mommy

Happy Valentine's Day. I love you lots and lots and lots.

Love Jack

Is written inside the card. She has a few tears fall down her face. "Is this your sign Hayley, does this mean you're ok with this." She says out to the room. Emily stands there for a few more minutes reading the card when a warm fuzzy feeling comes over her. For some unknown reason she is sure it is Hayley giving her, her blessing for Jack to call her mommy. She puts the card on the dresser beside the bed and then proceeds to finish getting ready for work.

An hour later Emily is walking into the BAU.

"Morning Prentiss have a good start to the day did we?" Morgan asks and then Emily notices the bouquet of red tulips that are sitting on her desk. She walks over to her desk and looks for the card.

"You looking for this?" Morgan asks as he flashes the card around just out of her reach.

"Give it to me." She says as she tries to reach the card. Dave walks into the BAU.

"Morgan leave the poor woman alone and give her back the card." He says sounding a tad cross with Morgan as he walks to his office.

"Oh dear sounds like we have someone who doesn't like Valentine's Day." Morgan says. Then JJ enters with a huge smile on her face. And as Morgan is side tracked with JJ and Dave Emily was able to quickly wipe the card out of his hand.

"Ok everyone back to work. We have reports that are due." Hotch says to them as he walks down the stairs.

"Prentiss you may want to put those in water. I doubt the person who sent them to you would want them to die." He says as he walks past her desk.

"Yes Sir." She says as she starts to read the note, not hearing that Hotch was off to a meeting, an FBI meeting.

_Emily sweetie._

_I know you love Tulips, red means true love and the belief in love._

_Always believe that I love you even if I forget to show you._

_Love always, ME xoxo_

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur for Emily she trying to figure out what Aaron might be up too, she then gets this brilliant idea and goes off to see find JJ to talk to her about it

"JJ" Emily asks as she notices the time and her stomach tells her it's hungry.

"Yea Emily?"

"Want to get some lunch together?" She replies back as she picks up her wallet and gets up out of her Chair, JJ starts doing the same.

"Sure why not." She replies as the two leave the BAU and head off to have some lunch.

An hour later they arrive back in to the ballpen of the BAU.

The girls are so busy talking to each other they don't recognise that there are items on their desks till Emily gets to her. Hotch and Dave are on the landing above talking and watching as well.

"Aaron what did I say would happen if you did this?" She says as she points to what is on her desk.

"Really you would go through with that?" He says cheekily to her, with a smile

"Open it first before you make threats that you can't follow through." He says before returning back ot talking to Dave.

"DAVID ROSSI." Comes from a JJ.

"Yes Dear?"

"What did I say this morning?" She says as she turns to look at him holding her package.

"I know what you said but this was already planned." He notices Morgan and Reid entering the BAU with Garcia not too far behind.

"Emily." He says and she catch's him slightly nod to who was coming up behind her.

"WOW Prentiss more gifts. Are we ever going to find out who this guy is?"

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe next month or how about maybe never."

"Oh you wound my heart."

"No I don't you just hate being out of the loop."

"Oh yes I do even more so when JJ seems to know and I have this funny feeling that Rossi also knows who it is."

"And so what if they do." She says as she tucks the wrapped box into her bag. As she goes to get back to her paperwork she receives a text message.

**AREN'T YOU GOING OT OPEN IT?**

No Here

**OPEN IT PLEASE**

Now

**YES PLEASE**

Why?

**JUST DO IT PLEASE. LOVE U**

She reaches back into her bag and opens the box. She sits there and thinks about what it is that she is seeing. Ten minutes later she tucks the box back into her bag, then she picks up a file and heads to Hotch's office.

"Come In" Hotch says when he hears a knock on his door as he is busy reading a file that is in front of him.

"Aaron." Her voice is semi shaky; he looks up _Oh shit maybe that was too much too soon._

"Everything ok Emily?" HE says as he gets up from behind his desk and moves to the front and sits down in the chair beside her.

"That…What's in the box…do you mean it?" She stutters out to him.

"I would suggest it if I didn't mean it." They sit there side by side, his hand on hers silence in the room, but this is not a silence of the bad kind, but of the kind that is allowing Emily to process things without fear or worry.

"Emily honey if it is too much too soon that is fine with me." He says to he and he gentle rubs his thumb over her hands that are within his.

About twenty minutes later Emily walks back to her desk. Morgan watches her return and notices that her smile has gone.

"Everything ok?" she looks up at him.

"Yea everything will be fine."

"You sure?" he asks her again.

"Yes Morgan I will be fine now if you want to do something for me go get me a hot drink, not coffee tea please." She says as she sits down at her desk, thinking over the things that Aaron and she talked about. She looks at the tulips that are on her desk and she can't stop the smile that spreads out over her face.

"Thanks Morgan" she says when he places the drink down on her desk. He goes to say something when a delivery boy enters the building. Everyone turns to look at him and eyes him up, he stands there not sure what to do.

"How can we help you?" JJ says as she comes up to him, thinking the flowers are for Emily.

"I have a delivery for Jennifer Jaraeu."

"That is me." JJ says surprised to see that they are for her.

"Sign here please." He says as he hands over the machine for her to sign on. Once she has passed it back he passes her the flowers and she happily takes them and heads to her desk.

A dozen red roses she notices as she is looking for the card once found she sits down at her desk and opens it with Morgan and Prentiss beside her.

She opens it and starts to read it, she only gets half way through before tearing up the card, picking up the flowers and going and depositing them in the bin.

"JJ?" Emily asks as she follows JJ into the bathroom.

"How dear he try that."

"JJ what's wrong?" Emily asks her again as she watches JJ pace around the bathroom.

"That bastard after what he has put me through." Emily then grabs JJ shoulders, to get her attention.

"JJ talk to me please, who were the roses from? Will?" Emily says knowing the one and only person to get JJ this pissed off had to be Will. JJ nods her head to agree with Emily.

"What did the not say JJ I can't help if you don't tell me."

"He said he loves me how dear he after he goes and fucks some other woman right under my nose for how many months and was still with her after I left him." She says angry firing out of her voice as she speaks.

"She properly walked out on him JJ and now he's feeling lonely and sees how happy you are and wants you back."

"Well it's not happening. I'm not going back. I'm happy now. I'm doing the job I love with the team that treats each other as family and then there's Dave he's been so great through all of this. Most of all he understands what it is like. No Will is not going to get his way. I'm not going back to living with him." She says firmly as she wipes her face fixing up her make up.

"Come on lets go back and finish off our paperwork I'm sure Mister money bags in there has some wonderful plans for you two tonight."

"Nope we are staying home, watching some movies, while we relax on the couch."

"Now that sounds romantic and cosy JJ." Emily says with a smile.

"Look have you sorted out what I asked you to do?'

"Sure have all ready to go when you give me the word." She says as they leave the bathroom and head back to the BAU and as they enter JJ and Emily both notice Dave standing at his door frame and he looks worried, Emily quietly tells JJ to go talk to him and she does.

"We head off first thing tomorrow morning."

"So Jessica was ok with having Jack?" Emily asks

"Yes and Dave is going to help out when needed."

"That is good to hear, so what do I need to pack?" she says as she leans back on her chair Watching Morgan standing outside Hotch office door. "Oh and there is someone outside the office." She sas letting him know someone is standing outside his office.

"Yourself." He replies taking in the extra info without making it sound like he is talking to Emily.

"Hahaha very funny. Got your suit ready for tonight?"

"Yes I have. Everything is ready to go and Dave has sorted out the other issue we had." Hotch says as he waves Morgan into his office. "Anyway I need to go talk soon." They both say a quick goodbye before he addresses Morgan.

Five o'clock comes and everyone is quickly leaving the BAU expect Reid and Morgan.

"What's up you two?" Prentiss says as she is packing up her stuff.

"Seems like you have a special someone. Hotch does and it looks like JJ and Dave are together. Emily are you ok with Hotch being with Beth?" Morgan asks out of the blue and Emily is not sure what to do.

"Morgan whoever he is with it is none of our business." She replies back trying not to let on anything or feel anything re Beth and Hotch.

"I know you two had feelings for each other and I just want to make sure your happy he is with someone and that you are happy."

"Oh I'm happy alright. Anyway me off see you guys later." She says as she leaves the BAU dialling Aaron's number as she goes along.

"Hey did you know that you are still dating Beth." She says after he answers.

"Really who said that?" Aaron says as he drives home to get ready for tonight.

"Well Morgan says you are."

"Well that is old news."

"Old and over with." The talk for a few more minutes before they hang up.

It is 7pm and Emily and Hotch are sitting down at the restaurant that he had made reservations had for the two of them.

"You look so stunning in that dress honey." Hotch says for the hundredth time that evening. Emily just smiles at him. They order dinner and talk about their future, Jack, the team and anything else they can think of.

"Thanks Aaron for this wonderful day." Emily says as they are curled up together in bed.

"Anything for you."

"I know I told you not to spoil me or anything for Valentines but to be honest it has been nice all these little things you've been doing leading up to today." She says and he places another kiss on her neck.

"No problem my dear." He says before placing another kiss on her neck as his hand goes under her top and starts to caresses her tummy working his hand up towards her breast as he places kiss along her exposed neck and shoulder.

Emily lets out a moan at his caresses. She rolls on to her back and Aaron moves her top up and starts to suck on her right breast and his hand works on her left, as he sucks hard on her right nipple he pinches or left and she lets out another deep moan of pleasure and this encourages him on more as he switches to the other side doing the same thing. Emily is in bliss, the things he is doing to her and making her even more wetter, her core is aching for his touch already, but so far he is refusing to work his way down as he starts to kiss up towards her neck as he lifts her silk slip up, she lifts her arms and he pulls the slip off, before passionately kissing her on the lips.

"You're just so beautiful." He says as one hand traces her scar on her stomach as he then starts to nibble on her ear then lays butterfly kisses down her neck before sucking on her pulse point, then working his way back to her breast. For Emily she can't think properly the feelings she is getting from his touch is driving her insane, making her ache and more wetter than she has ever been for anyone. Aaron has always been able to make her feel things she never felt before but tonight it is so different but oh so great for her.

Aaron is sucking away on her left breast he takes a good hard suck of her nibble as he plays with her right nibble and before Emily realises it she is having an orgasm, just from what he is doing to her breast. She is left shocked, surprised but oh so feeling great. Aaron looks up her and watches as she slowly opens her eyes as she comes back down from it.

"Wow." Is all she can get out to him and they both look at each other and he leans up and places a soft lingering kiss on her lips that leave her wanting so much more from him. He then kisses his way down to her stomach peppering kisses over her scar as he ever so lightly glides the tips of his fingers up and down her right thigh. She moans out and spreads her legs for him, he can smell her arousal for him, and her own sweet sent that she produces when he turns her on like this.

He lightly brushes his fingers over her folds and is not surprised by how wet he finds her just from that light touch and how she moaned out in pure bliss. He light passes his fingers over her core several more times before sliding his finger between her folds. She lets out another moan of pure pleasure. "Oh god Aaron." She calls out as he lays kisses down to her core. When he places a kiss on her core, she swears at him, and he knows it is due to what he is doing to her body. His though is responding to her moans, his manhood fully erect and throbbing from the sounds Emily is making. His knows that it wouldn't take much for him to let loose and pound into her, but tonight is about her not him. Every time she moans though his manhood twitches, and it makes him smile that just her moans along can get him like this.

He starts to suck on her core, as he then enters one finger inside of her, curling it once inside and he starts to push it in and out as he sucks on her, before long he has two then three fingers inside of her. She moans, groans, and swears a few times as he is pushing his fingers in and out of her as he sucks on her clit. He starts to feel her clamping around his fingers and he gives her clit a good hard suck and flick with his touch and the next minute she is screaming out his name, her insides clamping around his fingers, as she falls over the edge for a second time that night. His manhood twitches when she calls out his name and he struggles not to come at the sounds she is making.

He gentle kisses his way up her body positioning himself over her, as he gets to her lips he softly kisses her and she responds by deepening it, he feels her leg wrap around his hip as they kiss the next thing her other leg is around his hip and she has arched up and his manhood was now inside of her, the feel of being inside of her is just pure pleasure for him and he lets out a deep seated moan at the feeling of being inside of her. He gives her a few moments to adjust to his size before slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Before long he has a rhythm going, Emily meeting him thrust for trust, before long she is screaming out to him to go faster, harder, he moves her legs and places them over his shoulders, this allows him to get deeper into her, his whole manhood being fully sheathed by her core. A few more thrusts later and Emily is yet again falling over the edge of pure ecstasy, her third orgasm hitting her, as she screams out his name yet again he does a couple more staggered thrusts before also coming, releasing his little soldiers into her, her core sucking him of everything he has to give her. They lay there together for a few minutes getting their breathing back under control, before Aaron quickly flips them, making sure he doesn't lose that close contact they have with each other. Also he doesn't want to be out of her yet, and neither does Emily.

As they lay with her on top she starts to lay kisses on his chest, his arms wrapped around her body, as she keeps laying kisses he feels himself getting hard again, she makes her way up his neck and nibbles on his ear before working her way to his mouth they kiss passionately before she keeps on kissing his chest, shoulders and neck.

For the next few hours they explore and pleasure each other. It was around two am before they curled up in each other's arms and went to sleep. A peaceful sleep for both.


	12. Friday the 16th

**Ok everyone this is the last chapter if you want me to go on just say so and I will :) I do hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

"Where are Hotch and Prentiss?" Morgan asks having notice both are not in.

"Not sure Morgan maybe JJ or Rossi know where they are at?" Reid replies back.

A few minutes later JJ walks into the BAU smiling to herself as she closes up her mobile.

"JJ do you know where our lovely boss man is and Prentiss neither have arrived for work yet and both are normally here on time."

"Emily took a few days off she had it booked in a couple of weeks ago, Hotch not sure Dave might know."

"Come on JJ you live with Rossi and I bet he told you where Hotch is."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't but it isn't for me to say you know how private he is about his private life." She says as she heads off to Dave's office.

"Oh and by the way do not go use Garcia to find out what the boss man is up to or Emily they both will kill you and don't you worry they also know how to do it without ever being caught." JJ says back before entering Dave's office.

The rest of the day Morgan and Reid are left wondering where the two could be neither thinking that they could be together with each other.

**Friday morning.**

"Honey we have to go?" Aaron says he as he places butterfly kisses down Emily's naked shoulder.

"We're not due home till tomorrow?"

"I know but that was JJ there's an urgent case and we've been tasked to fly out this afternoon." He says as Emily rolls over and kisses him.

"MM I would love to continue what you have started sweetheart but we have to be in the office within the hour which is going to be a push at this rate." Aaron says as he lays another kiss on lips before moving away from her getting their things together as he also changes into the suit that he had brought along with him for going out to dinner tonight.

"So I take it our nice little night out tonight is cancelled." Emily says as she also gets dressed.

"Not cancelled honey just postponed till later."

"Well I shouldn't really complain it was the only way you could get us both off for a few days as long as we stayed on call if they needed us."

"True but don't worry we'll take a proper holiday later all three of us."

An hour and half later they are pulling into the parking lot of the BAU.

"Strauss we've just arrived in the parking lot."

"I know we are late but what do you expect we had to get dressed checked out and then drive a good hour to get here."

"We'll be up there in ten minutes." Aaron says into his phone as he gets both of their go bags out of their vehicle and locks it, as Emily and he proceed into the building together.

"Strauss giving you heaps about us being late?" Emily asks once in the elevator.

"Yes. But I told JJ we would be late there was no way we could have been here any sooner. Next time we go on holiday I'll take the FBI issued SUV so that we can use the lights to get back on damn time." He says as the doors opens.

"Are no next time we refuse to be on call while on holiday because I hate being interrupt." She says to him her smile and grin tells him all he needs to know as they enter the BAU together.

"Oh and don't I know it." He replies back to her. As they both walk up to the conference room and walk in looking refreshed and rearing to go.

Morgan notices how Hotch has two go bags and Emily has none. Dave and JJ notice how the two seem happy and refresh even though they have been called in early.

"Sorry we're late." Hotch says as they both take seats and Garcia starts on the briefing.

"Right we have four dead bodies, within the last two weeks in Jacksonville. At first they didn't connect the first two to the last two but ballistics have come back as a match. The first two victims are hookers; they worked in this end of town." Garcia shows them the area of the town they are going too. "The last two are working mothers. So far they have found no link between the first two murders and the last two murders." Garcia gives out their names as they have been Identified.

"Are there any links between the two hookers?" Morgan asks

"Yes and the same goes for the two working mothers." Garcia says, but what doesn't go unnoticed by Dave and Aaron are how Emily and JJ have semi stiffened at the two working mothers and how they are interlinked in a way to each other, they quickly glance at each other before looking back at Garcia.

"The two mothers are from a middle class family, living in the middle class neighbourhood. The Two prostitutes are basically homeless, living it ruff, his next target could possibly be high class woman, high profile too. In an upper class neighbourhood. Possible mothers Garcia can you check into the back grounds of the two prostitutes and see if they have ever had children?" Reid says

"Ok guy's wheels up in thirty. JJ, Prentiss quick word please." Hotch says to the group as he flicks through the information that is in front of him. The others file out par JJ, Emily, Hotch and Dave. Dave deciding to stay to hear what Hotch is going to say to the two ladies.

"If at any time this case gets too much for either of you say so."

"We'll be fine Hotch."

"If you hadn't noticed but there are a lot of similarities between the two latest victims and you two. I'm just saying if it gets too much say so and either Dave or I will do our best to make easier on you two."

"Thanks so how was your time away?" JJ asks and they get talking as they all leave the conference room. This time Emily has her own go bag with her.

"Oh JJ Jessica was telling me the other day if you ever need her to help out with Henry just to let her know she is more than happy to help out." Emily says as they walk back to her desk

"Thanks Emily." She says as they get the last few things they need and head to the elevator.

Forty minutes later they are in the jet having just taken off when Garcia pops up on the laptop.

"Reid my super genius you are correct, the first two have had children but some time ago. So I did a full back ground history of all four victims and that is where I found what you lot would call the link that ties all four to each other."

"What is it Garcia" Hotch says to her.

"All four of them have given children up for adoption, but not by choice either. Ms Webster and Mrs Jones the court ordered their children be placed into care. Mrs Johnson her parents decided as she was only fifteen that she wasn't fit to be a parent and was able to convince her and social workers that it was best she didn't keep it the baby. Ms Nickel was the only one who did it by choice, but going by a report from the hospital midwife she had been recommended to do it if she valued her child's life. "

"What happened to these children?" Dave asks as he has a hand resting on JJ knee, while Hotch has hold of Emily's hand under the table. Reid and Morgan to busy paying attention to Garcia and the files to notice what is going on in front of their noses.

"Mrs Jones, who at the time was Miss Grant, lost her son during a custody battle he now lives with his father in Las Vegas; Ms Webster was deemed an unfit parent due to drug passion and not having a place to live for son is now in Miami with his adoptive parents. Mrs Johnson at the time Miss Ramsay her daughter went missing two years ago and has never been found. And Ms Nickel's son died along with his adoptive parents in a car accident. A drunk driving crashed into them killing everyone bar himself." Garcia says, as she talks some more Emily squeezes Hotch hand.

Hotch starts to tell his team what it is he wants them to do when Morgan finally catches a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye.

"Now why the hell didn't I see this sooner Prentiss?" he says as he lifts up her left hand.

"See what sooner?" she replies playing dumb while still holding on to Aaron hand under the table.

"See this stunning ring on your ringer. So when did this happen? It is why you were away? MM couldn't tear yourself away from your mystery man to grace us with your presence and show us this." Morgan says as he looks at her ring. A very simple but elegant Diamond Princess Cut ring, then he notices something else beside it.

"Emily why are there two rings on this finger?" He asks and she can't help but smile.

"It took you this long to notice I had a ring on and then how much longer to notice there are two rings not one."

"Ok when did this happen on come spill the beans?" He says and then he looks over towards Dave and JJ. "Hang on you two knew about this?" he asks them. "And Hotch you got married too did you?" Morgan asks when he notices Aaron with a wedding band on his finger. "So Emily goes off and marries some guy we don't know and then you Hotch go off and marry Beth without either of you telling us." He says crossly. Dave, JJ, Aaron and Emily sit there trying to keep a straight face, and only Aaron being able to pull it off.

"Morgan do you think I went off and married Beth?" he says his voice in its normal tone.

"Well that is who you have been dating correct?"

"Aaron I think you need some new profilers in your team."

"I think so too Dave, since they didn't pick up on certain things happening within the team."

"Oh no I picked up that something was no is going on between Rossi and JJ, but you two now that is total different. We all know how Emily feels about you to go do this..." Morgan says then stops ranting when he notices Emily looking a tad pale. But before he can say anything Hotch talks to her.

"You ok?" he asks his voice sounding concerned for her.

"Yea just my stomach is doing flip flops right about now."

"When did you last eat something?"

"Um last lot of food was last night."

"Emily I told you this morning to eat something. The doctor even told you, that you have to eat more." The use of her first name not going unnoticed by Morgan.

"I know but it wasn't my fault we got called in and I missed breakfast." She glares over at JJ, and she puts her hands up.

"We did stop for coffee you could have asked for something more than your fruit smoothie."

"Well I didn't feel like food I was graving a smoothie and anyway you knew I didn't have breakfast so you could have made sure by ordering something for me."

"And get my head bitten off no way. I know not to cross a pregnant hormonally woman any given day of the week." She just smiles back at him.

"So when are we going to be graced with another little Hotch or should I say a little Emily?" Dave asks them both.

"In about six to seven months." She says resting a hand on her still flat tummy, and breaking out in a smile as Morgan then catches on to what has just been said.

"Hang on here are you two trying to tell us something?" Emily just raises her eyebrows at him.

"Morgan for a profiler you can be so blind to what is under your nose. Yes Hotch and I are married we got married on Tuesday, and yes I'm pregnant but we only just found out a few days ago and before you say anything no he didn't marry me just because he got me knocked up." Emily replies to his silent unspoken question.

"So how long has this been going on then as I thought you were with Beth still Hotch?" he asks them both.

"About two weeks after the FBI Triathlon. Hotch was having some issues with Beth, I was having a bad day and things just went from there. It was after that case in San Fran that we went to the one that took a lot out of us all. The one we left for two days after the Triathlon and stayed for over a week." Morgan and Reid both nod knowing full well how bad that case was and how it still gets to them at times.

"So you've been going out for a while then?'

"Yes."

"Why hide it from us all?"

"We decided to see how long it would take for you guys to notice. JJ and Dave picked it up pretty quickly and from then on we just kept doing the same thing. We didn't want our work to interfere with personal life and vice versa, we told Strauss a few weeks ago and she was fine with it which surprised us both." The talk went on a few more minutes before the pilot informed them of their descent.

"That is that done now." Hotch says quietly to Emily as he watches the interaction between Rossi and JJ

"Oh no you wait till we get home Garcia will want all the details it will be one long girls night." Emily says as she gets a finally snuggle against Hotch before they land and they kick into work mode.


	13. Chapter 13

"Prentiss, Rossi I won't you two to go the second crime scene. Morgan, Reid go to the first Crime scene, JJ and I will go to the local office and talk with the person in charge and find out what we can." Hotch says as they go to disembark form the jet.

"SHE'S WHAT!" comes through the phone to Morgan.

"You heard me baby girl."

"Oh I heard you but I'm not sure if I should believe you."

"Well JJ and Rossi knew all about the two of them." Morgan says back in reply to Garcia as they head towards the crime scene. They talk for a few more minutes before Morgan hangs up as they come to their scene.

Over at the second crime scene.

"How much longer are you going to ignore her?" Rossi asks Emily when her phone goes off again and she checks it to see that it is yet again Garcia calling her.

"Well I am working here Dave and I know for a fact that that phone call has nothing to do with work. Trust Morgan not to keep his mouth shut." She says as she shakes her head.

"The unsub had to have known these people." Emily says "To get them both in the same area, there is no forced entry, nothing taken." She goes on as they walk around the room.

"Hang on is this doesn't fit in with everything else in this room." She says as Rossi comes over to what she is looking at. "See all these pictures they have all the same style of frame but this one here doesn't, but unless you looked over here you would miss it." She says as she points out a photo behind some other pictures.

"It's like she is wanting to keep the memory of her first child with her but why hide it."

"I don't think she is hiding it I think it is from the unsub." Rossi says as he bags it and gets it sent off for finger print testing.

They keep looking over the house and find a laptop that they sort out with Garcia to go through.

**Two hours later**

Morgan, Reid, Emily and Dave all walk into the local office where they are working out of.

"What did you guys find?" Hotch asks as soon as they are in there room.

"We found a photo hidden behind some others, there was no forced entry and the two woman must have known each other somehow as who would let a stranger into their home. And also they must have known their attacker as well." Emily says.

"At our scene we found in the area where they normal sleep, photos as well. Also the two from our scene did know each other from what we can piece together. They lived in the same building worked the same block and from one girl she said they had this unspoken thing going, they never were scene together, they never acted as if they knew each other but if one got into trouble the other was always there them." Morgan says as they start to piece together things. They work on the geographical profile, they start to set up their board with the photos and details of the victims.

"Ok we need to talk to the families, they are all coming in and will be here in about an hour. Let's get something to eat before we do the interviews." Hotch says noticing the time and the fact the team haven't had lunch and it is getting later and with Emily being pregnant she does need to eat.

Their food arrives as Garcia rings.

"Garcia what do you have for us?" Rossi asks her.

"Well I need to know if Mrs Jones has a computer or laptop."

"Ok we can do that anything else?" Hotch asks

"Hold on I'm getting there, the reason I ask is that Mrs Johnson has spent a lot of time on an online forum for parents who have given children up for adoption. She never used her real name or gave out any details re where she lived or anything like that. She was on the forum the morning of her death, sorting out a meeting date with another forum user name Killjoy34, I have several different IP address that have been used by this person. I need to know if Mrs Jones has a computer so I can see if her IP address match the ones I have here if not then it might be the Unsub. Also there is also a few others that she or they have arranged to meet, they never give names just place and time. I even went through the deleted trash bin and nothing. She was careful with what she said on line. Also going through her expenses I found that Mrs Johnson has been wire transferring several hundreds of dollars once a month to an account in San Fran, I'm in the process of tracking down the account details name and holder for you now boss man." Garcia says to the team.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says as he hangs up the call.

"Ok we need to see if our prostitutes had any access to a computer and the net."

"I saw an old looking computer in that building we visited this morning Morgan it was semi hidden." Reid says.

Emily sits there listening to what is going on as she eats her food and her phone goes off again and everyone turns to look at her.

"Em you better take it Garcia isn't going to stop ringing till you talk to her." Rossi says to her and so she gives in defeat and answers the call.

"Don't anyone of you eat my food." She says before saying hello to Garcia and walking away from the group.

"Oh you finally decide I'm good enough to talk to know am I?"

"Sorry Garcia just been busy with this case."

"Oh too busy with the case to inform your lovely Penelope of your marriage to our one and only boss man."

"We were going to inform you guys but we just decided be fun to see how long it took all of you to figure it out."

"So how long have you two been going out?" Emily just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Nine months, we got together about two weeks after the FBI triathlon."

"When did you two tie the knot then?"

"Tuesday."

"And why wasn't I invited to this wonderful event?"

"Ar because we just wanted it to be small and family."

"What are we no longer family here at the BAU?"

"Yes you are Garcia; we just wanted to keep it small and not over the top like we both know you would do."

"I'm hurt Emily, very hurt that JJ knew and not me that it was the boss man you were with."

"Look once we get back from this case we will have a girl's night and I will give you all the details how is that?"

"Sounds good to me. Plenty of alcohol will be involved as well."

"Sorry Garcia but I can't drink anymore, but anyway must go got work to do." Emily quickly says before hanging up leaving Garcia wondering why she can't drink then it hits her and she squeals in her room at the BAU pleased no one can hear her.

They interview the families and it is getting late when Hotch notices the time again. Them all being use to working and eating whenever but now with Emily carrying his child he has to make more of an effort to make sure she eats, just like him when busy working the hunger bug doesn't get noticed as their bodies are use to their weird eating ways.

Hotch heads over to the vendoring machine and looks at it deciding what to get Emily to eat he decides on a chocolate bar and a fruit bar, be also gets her a bottle of water before heading back and placing them down in front of her.

"How you feeling?" He asks as he sits down beside her while they have a few minutes to themselves, having finished their interviews.

"Tired, thanks for the food I was starting to feel hungry." She says as she rips open the chocolate bar and takes a bite out of it. "We should really do something about getting some dinner delivered in."

"Sound a good idea there Hotch." Comes from Rossi as he enters the building.

**Thirty minutes later**.

"So when did you realise you were pregnant?" Asks JJ as the two girls are in the bathroom refreshing up some before their dinner arrives.

"It wasn't me it was Aaron; he noticed that I hadn't touched my supplies that I have at his place."

"Really, he's was that observant?" JJ asks sounding a tad surprised that Hotch noticed first.

"I know it was a shock. He brought it up on Wednesday morning, I got an appointment with the doctor and had it all confirmed. Apparently Hotch was very in tuned to my cycle, he knew I was late but waited he said he didn't want it to be the reason I didn't accept or did accept his proposal."

"So Hotch like doing that."

"Yes he can be very thoughtful when he wants to be."

"So how far along are you?"

"About six weeks." Emily says as they leave the bathroom

"Any morning sickness?"

"Nope par today on the jet that was the first time I have felt unwell."

"Well not eating will do that to you."

"But it does explain a few other things though."

"Like what?"

"Not for these lots ears JJ." Emily says as they re-enter the room.

Emily sits down with her back to the outside area so she can't see the other officers, the local officers and only her team.

"Ok what's up with my princess?" Morgan asks having noticed the way she has slumped down in her chair and is shaking her head.

"Do JJ and I have these big fat neon signs saying feel free to steer at us, look us over oh and don't forget talk about us." She huffs out, as she says this Dave and Aaron's eyes do a quick look out the window without making it look like they are looking at them and they do notice some of the officers whispering and looking this way.

"Not that I can see." Says Reid.

"They think I haven't noticed but I have what is it with us two. Every case we've done lately we have had officers looking us over."

"Well your both are great looking." Comes from Morgan.

"Anyway what is our next plan with this?" Comes from Emily as they team goes over what the profile of the unsub is as they eat a late dinner.


	14. Chapter 14 You never know what can happe

"Emily it's going to be fine." Aaron says to her.

"Not if that lot don't stop steering at us I might not be able to control myself."

"Princess do you need a body guard?" Morgan says cheekily to her.

"No thanks Morgan already have one right here beside me, but if I need a backup I'll call you" She says as they keep on working.

The group keep on working over the next few hours. They figure out that the unsub likes to targets mothers who have given up babies for adoption at some stage in their life he feels that they have neglected them by not being there, and with the more upper class mothers they have figured he targets them because they spend a lot of time away from the home and not with their children. It was around eleven pm before they got back to the hotel where they were staying.

**The following day**

"You sure that will be enough for you?" Hotch asks as they walk into the local police station.

"Well considering it's my second one this morning it should be. But if it's not I will let you know and you can go on my food run ok?"

"Sure then anything for you."

"Agent Hotchner we have another set of bodies." The lead detective on the case in forms them an hour after their arrival.

"JJ, Emily you both are staying right here."

"Sir we are coming you're not singling us out."

"Ok fine but you do as you are told both of you." Hotch says firmly to them both, he would prefer they neither one of them was there with them on this case but he couldn't keep them at home he needed them to help with the team, help with the case even if it was close to home for them.

"Dave I'm not happy they coming with us."

"Me either but they both as stubborn as each other, at least here we can keep an eye on them back there who knows what might happen or who Emily might kill for hitting on her.

They arrive at the crime scene and they all walk over to the bodies and JJ and Emily gasp out in shock before turning and heading back to the SVU.

"Dave go check on those two please." Hotch says in his work tone. "Morgan help me out here please, Reid see if you can notice anything." He rattles off and they all get back to work.

"Are your two female agents ok?" Asks one of the offices to Morgan.

"Oh yea they fine, just sometimes some cases will affect us."

Two hours later.

"Sir these two new cases. I can't find anywhere that the two have adopted out children, what I have found is a long list of nannies left to care for their children who are now in boarding schools several hours away and have been since the age of ten." Penelope says over the phone to the team.

"So your unsub he feels abandoned by his mother in some form, maybe he was adopted and then the family he was adopted into didn't spend much time with him." Comes from Reid.

"He has only two types of women he goes for. Blonde and brunette, tall successful or if not successful they are no hopers." Prentiss says and Hotch, Dave, Morgan and Reid all stand there the description fitting their two agents perfectly. JJ and Emily realising that they also fit the description as well stand there trying to calm their nerves.

"You tow are not to leave this office without one of us with you."  
>"But Hotch."<p>

"No Emily it is for your own good you both fit the profile that he goes after. It would only take him five minutes on the internet to find out everything about you two." Hotch says and Morgan clicks to something and starts to ring Penelope.

"Pen can you find out if anyone has been doing on line searches."

"Well in what way my chocolate god."  
>"Well can you find out if anyone has been looking up information on JJ and Emily?"<p>

"Well if they have accessed the FBI site for their information I will be able too. Which I will start doing now."

"Thanks baby girl get all you can get and then let us now."

"Will do." They say a few more things before hanging up.

"Good thinking there Morgan." Hotch says back to him.

"The unsubs first victims even fit the same look at JJ and Emily." comes from Dave. "Maybe he was given up by one type and mother by the other who was more career focus than that of her child."

"Maybe both are, maybe he found out who his paternal mother was looked her up and saw how successful she is and thought that is why she gave them up, and his adoptive mother was the same. We really need to be tracking down adoptions by those who fit the type he is after, who also live here locally, I wouldn't be surprised if these are lead up kills ways to perfect what he is doing before doing it on them. I think that the fact theirs victims look similar to JJ and I is just a fluke, I think it has nothing to do with us but to do with the unsubs childhood. Neither JJ or I have given up any children for adoption so I don't think we are at risk here, but we do need to find these women and warn them and maybe use them to help catch this person before they kill again." Emily says as she goes over things.

Over the next hour Penelope is kept busy hunting down everything that she has been asked to do.

Three hours later.

"Hotch" says as he answers his mobile phone.

"You're on speaker Garcia." Hotch says as he switches his phone over to speaker so Garcia can be heard by the whole team.

"Ok after going through everything like you asked me to do I found our unsubs, yes unsubs. It is Twins, they live locally as well, they were given up by their mother at birth nineteen years ago, they were then adopted out but separated, Jane Helen Hardies took Brain Ben Bentley and Elizabeth Marie Nottingham took Bradley Bailey Bentley. I am sending you through pictures of these mothers. They do look a lot like our victims. The boys have stayed in the area all their lives, but both mothers over the last eight years their jobs have become highly important and are taking up a lot of their time, nannies ended up looking after the boys more than their own parents have done." She goes on in more detail about what has happened to them during their time and how over the last few years the boys have been in and out of trouble.

Before long they are heading towards the work places of the woman and bring them in to the station to be interviewed, still there is no sign of the two Brain and Brad.

Emily and JJ step outside together to use their mobiles to ring back home.

JJ is talking to Henry while Emily is talking to Jack.

"I miss you." Jack says through the phone.

"I miss you too sweetie, are you being a good boy for Aunt Jessica."

"Yes, she said I can stay up a little later tonight because I was so good today. I helped her do the food shopping, and I helped bring it inside the house and put it away like a big boy." He rattles off to her, his voice full of pride at being able to help do a big boy job."

"WOW sweetie that's great do you think once Daddy and I are home you can help us with the shopping?" She says to him her voice so soft and caring.

"Yes please can I, can I?" His voice so eager to do this.

"Sure thing." She says as she spots two people walking towards the building she taps JJ on the shoulder and they both crutch down as not to be seen by the two.

"Jack sweetie I need to go now. I'll ring again tomorrow night, night baby and be good." She whispers to him keeping an eye on the two who are getting closer to the pair

"Ok night, night Emily. I love you." They hang up and keep watching.

"You two didn't think we hadn't noticed you two over here talking?" Says One of the unsubs to them the one known as Bradley. He goes up to Emily and grabs her from behind and then pokes her back with a gun, Brain does the same to JJ, though unknown to the unsubs is that Emily has her phone on dialling Hotch who is now listening in to what is going on outside.

"We are going inside and we are going to use you two to get our mothers, as long as they do as they are told you two won't get hurt. Oh and don't bother reaching for your weapons either we will shot you." Brain says as they lead JJ and Emily into the building. JJ and Emily try and stay as calm as possible and do as they are instructed both knowing that if they are to get out of this alive they need to do as they are told.

"Look let us go do the right thing then we can work something out with getting you both to see your mothers." Emily says as they are walking through the doors, some of the officers moving out of the way not sure what to do when they see the two FBI agents at gun point and being pushed into the main area.

Hotch has already informed Morgan and Reid what to do and Dave is beside Hotch so he can see JJ, some of the older more experienced officers have also placed themselves in such a way that once the two unsubs entered they were surrounded.

"We won't our mothers brought out to us, unharmed and then we will hand over your two Agents." Bradley says to the group. Emily and Hotch look at each other talking with their eyes.

"I'm sorry Bradley but we can't do that."

"You can and you will or this pretty lady here will get a bullet in her back." He says as he pushes the barrel of the gun into Emily's back some more causes her to move and moans out with the sudden pain it causes against her spine. She quickly looks down and see's what type of shoes JJ is wearing and starts to hatch a plan.

"Then you will be dead and never see your mother again is that what you want?" Dave says to them. Brain and Bradley look at each other.

"We want to see our mothers now!" Brain demands.

"Not until you let go of our two agents" Hotch says, as Morgan and Reid some up closer to the two being quiet to hopefully get close enough to get the unsubs under control.

"Then you tell your other two Agents that are behind us to stop moving and to not come any closer." Brain says having noticed out of the corner of his eye the movement form Reid and Morgan. Hotch nods his head to the two and they understand that he wants them to stop moving.

"Now drop your weapons." Brain says to them all.

"Not going to happen Brain, not until you have let go of our agents or dropped your weapons first." Hotch says back to them. Point his weapon at them both but unable to get a clear shot due to JJ and Emily being right in front of them, he is lucky though as Morgan and Reid both have clear shots at the unsubs backs

The next thing you hear in the police station is the sound of guns shots going off and four bodies falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has been reading sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter up <strong>

** had some writers block and then real life issues to deal with.**

**But here it is now :)**

**Let me know what you think of it :) and maybe what you might like to see happen next :)**


	15. Final Chapter

Dave, Hotch, Morgan and Reid all quickly move towards the four that are on the floor. Morgan keeps his gun trained on the targets while Reid checks their pulse.

"They both have gone Hotch." He says as Morgan then kicks the guns away and moves them off the two girls who are underneath.

"Emily?" Hotch says as he turns her over seeing her back covered in blood, but also her front is covered in blood.

"Get a medic here now." Morgan shouts to the other officers in the room, but someone had already done it for him and gives him the eta till they will get here.

Dave is busy checking JJ over she is also covered in blood, and he fines a bullet wound entering in her back and having gone right through her he looks and sees where it has landed.

"Office tape off this whole area and do not disturbed anything over there is a bullet possibly two." Dave says as he rips his jacket off and places it on JJ wounds.

"Stay with me Cara." He says sweetly to her. "Henry needs you; you got to fight for Henry." He says as he applies pressure as JJ moans out in pain as she starts to come around.

"Emily baby come on wake up." Hotch says as she tries to find if a bullet has entered her body and he does.

"Oh god no." He says as he looks to the ceiling and tries to get some control over himself.

"MORGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE MEDICS." Hotch yells out.

"They should be arriving soon." He says back as he kneels down beside Hotch and then sees where the bullet entry is on Emily. The two look at each other and Morgan can tell why he was yelling. The bullet entry is in her lower back another through and through but has it done any damage to cause her to lose the baby is now the underlying question.

"Hotch." Reid says to his boss.

"I think Emily and JJ fired first look?" he says as he points to two FBI issues weapons that are lying on the floor.

"Check those bodies." Morgan goes over and helps Reid they roll them over and find a bullet wound in each suspect in the leg right about where the two would have had they hands resting against their sides, they had somehow manger to get their weapons un-holstered and in to their hands without the unsubs or other agents noticing..

"Ok they fired first, the suspects must have fired straight after then you guys leading to the suspects going down on the girls." Comes from Dave. "Going by the in and out of these wounds they were moving they not a straight through and through, they are on an angle." Dave says as they two sit there holding their partners as they assess what is around them.

Emily moans out and Hotch whispers something in her ear but no one hears what he has said. As she then wakes up. She feels where he is pushing down on her.

"No please not the baby." She says not even caring where she is.

"Hopefully not honey." Hotch says.

"Aaron please tell me."

"It's close but I can't say if it has or hasn't you got to go to the hospital." He says as the medics pull up and start working on the two. Thanks to Hotch and Dave's quick thinking the two haven't lost to much blood, most of the blood that is on the floor and them are from the unsubs as several bullets were fired into them after hearing the gunshots going off.

Most of the officers that are around just watch on as the two most senior Agents bark out orders as they deal with their two downed Agent's, once the medic's arrives both Dave and Hotch fire off medical information to the medic's.

"Morgan make sure this scene is processed properly, get all evidence collect, tagged and photographed. Those unsubs maybe dead but this is still a crime scene we need to make sure that everyone's statements are correct so as to tie in with the firing of our weapons."

"Got it Hotch you go with Emily and ring and let us know how she is." Morgan says as Dave and Hotch follow the downed Agents.

**Two hours later**

"Family of Agent Prentiss?" a doctor asks as he walks into the room. Both Hotch and Dave stand up.

"That's me is she ok and the baby?" Aaron asks the doctor hoping like god both are ok.

"Both are doing fine the bullet manger to miss everything vital including her womb she is one very lucky lady. In theatre we made sure everything was ok, we have inserted a drain as a precaution more than anything. She is in recovery and once awake and in her room I can take you through.

"What about Agent Jareau?" Dave asks.

"She has just come out of theatre as well her bullet had nicked a couple of organs nothing major an easy stitch up." Another doctor says as he walks in having heard Dave ask about his patient.

"Are they going to be having private rooms or can they share a room?" Aaron asks the doctors.

"Well we were going to give them private rooms but if you guys want them to share a room we can do that."

"Yes please if you could that would be good. Also how long do you think they need to stay in for?"

"Just a few days if everything goes to plan. A nurse will be down soon to bring you up to the two." The doctor says before leaving the room and the two Agents to sit down and breathe a sigh of relief.

Thirty minutes later Dave and Aaron are sitting beside the girls in a shared room, when Emily starts to wake up.

As she lays there she can feel Hotchs hand encasing her own, her mind is a little fogged as she slowly opens her eyes it takes a few moments for them to adjust and as she does she sees Hotch looking at her with a smile on his face.

"The baby?" Are the first words out of her mouth.

"Fine honey and so will you be in a few days." He says as he stands up and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. The curtain between them and JJ and Dave having been pulled for the time being ot allow both couples some privacy.

"JJ?"

"Fine as well she's is through the curtain there. You are both extremely luck those bullets could have killed you both."

"I know you properly hate me for even thinking about taking them down ourselves. I just thought if we shot their legs they may get side tracked we didn't expect them to shot us." She says to him. I suppose your taking me out of the field now?" She says to him.

"Much good that will do you get into more trouble around the office than you do out in the field and like you will let me anyway." He says to her before his phone goes off.

"Hotch." He says into it.

"Hotch we have a problem the bullets that hit JJ and Emily aren't from the unsubs guns they never fired them off." Morgan says on the other end of the line.

"What are you saying Morgan."

"We shot one of our own, well two."

"Was it from our weapons or the officer's weapons?"

"Still sorting that one out as some of the offices guns carry the same ammo as ours."

"So you're saying that two of my Agents were taken down by friendly fire?"

"Yes Hotch that is what I am saying."

"Ok get everyone's guns, bag, tag and sign off. Get the chief to take yours and Reid's guns and have him bag, tag and sign it off as him having collected it. Start interviewing the officers that are there. Do we know which bullets went through JJ and Prentiss?"

"That is going to require testing of blood samples as we have several bullets lodge."

"Ok Morgan think about where the girls where and their injuries which are to their lower back. They are both in a downward angle so I would say the bullets have to be over where Dave and I were standing. Anything that would have gone behind them would have been stopped by the unsubs. I never fired my weapon as Emily was blocking me and I would take it the same was for Dave I never had a clear shot and I doubt Dave had one as well since we were standing side by side. I will all Straus and get some extras down to help out on this one." Hotch says before hanging up.

Emily can tell something is bothering him.

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"You and JJ were hit by friendly fire."

"Your joking right?" comes from Dave.

"No Dave I'm not did you fire your weapon off?"

"No I didn't have a clear line of sight."

"Thought so. Look I'm going to have to go back to the station I will need to take your weapon with me Dave."

"That is fine Hotch you head off I will stay with the girls." Dave replies back. Hotch moves over to Emily and the two share a gentle but lingering kiss.

"If you need anything just ring." He says as he leaves the hospital ringing Straus and asking for reinforcements to be sent down to help out.

Two days later Emily and JJ are aloud to leave the hospital. After an intense two days of going over statements and re-enacting the crime scene it was determine that the two bullets that hit JJ and Emily where by accident as the moving of the two unsubs as they fell to the ground could cause some to miss and hit others around them. The found out it was the two officers behind Morgan and Reid was who had fired the bullets as they tried to dodge the two agents in front of them to get at the offenders they accidently got the girls.

JJ and Emily were not worried they were please it was by accident that they got shot. The officers keep their jobs and got no warning. But Morgan offered them some intense weapon training when they could get some time off free of charge which the officers took gratefully.

Due to being two Agents down Straus put the BAU team on stand down for four weeks. Aaron and Dave took a few days off to spend with the girls before returning to work leaving the two to have girly days watching TV and relaxing allowing their injuries to heal fully. Which also gave Garcia the change to grill Emily over Hotch and their marriage and not letting the team be there. But once it was all explained that Emily had a feeling Hotch was going to propose she decided to one up him on everything he had been doing and if he did do it they were going to get married straight away. Though Emily gave in to Garcia and said they will have a party to celebrate so that their friends and family could be there.

For Hotch and Emily they both were feeling happy with the way their life was turning out. Neither had moved this fast with a relationship but taking in the fact they had worked together for so long and of course having met when she was 16 this was in fact a long time coming for them both.

Emily promise to always remind Jack about his real mother and there was several photos that took pride and place over the fake fire place in their apartment. Ones with Hayley in them.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go the end what do you think do you want more or you happy with this? <strong>


End file.
